Start of an adventure: season 1, Kanto
by TheRageOfTheSea
Summary: Skye Storm is about to begin her life as a pokemon trainer and leave to her jorney with her starter, Charmander. Skye will face new challenges, rivals and pokemon on her adventure and she will do her best, to become the very best! Story starts from season 1 and is supposed to go through the rest seasons. Story takes place in anime.
1. Chapter 1 Where it all starts

Bright, amethyst eyes opened in a snap as a Rapidash shaped alarm clock began neighing to signal that it was time to get up. The young girl squeeled in delight and jumped up, raising to the clock and turned it off.

A smile bigger than that of a a meowth with catnip made it's self known on her face as she turned to look outside.

"Finally!" She squeeled. "Finally the day is here!"

Skye Coral Azlea Storm had finally turned the legal age to begin her jorney as a pokemon trainer, and today she would receive her very own starter pokemon that Professor Oak would give her. She had tough time choosing which of the starters, Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasayr she would want, but she guessed it would come to her when she saw them.

Going in to her bathroom, she quickly took a shower, dryed her long crimson hair and pulled it in to two low ponytails at the back of her head, so the ends would touch her waist, leaving her side bangs to touch her still-devolving chest and front bangs to sweep to the left. Skye brushed her teeth as well, before getting dressed in her black skinny jeans, dark blue tennish shoes, long sleeved dark purple, shirt that had soft violet outlining and pokeball loco on her left side on the top and a line going from her left shoulder to the middle and down, she pulled on her fingerless black gloves and placed her black bandana with purple pokeball on her head.

Skye skipped back in to her room and quickly grapped her dark blue message bag that she had packed the night before and ran downstairs, where she heard her father, Jason Storm making breakfest and talking to one of his pokemon(She could tell because of the quiet cooes of the pokemon) Hitmonchan.

"Morning dad! Morning Hitmonchan!" She cried as she flung herself in to the room, quickly sitting down as her father placed her 'Goodmorning Snorlax!' cereal in front of her in her Snorlax cereal bowl, along with glass of orange juice, french toast and napkin.

Hitmonchan greeted her with a smile and a pat to the head, while her father grinned at her. "Good morning sweetheart! Excaited about getting your first pokemon, are you?" "Sure am!" Skye beemed back and pretty much inhaled her food, like a hungry Arcanine.

Jason sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It feels like yesterday when i held you in my arms at the hospital, i remember it so clearly... I'm sure you'll do great kid, and make your mother and i proud.."

Skye gave a lighted smile and nodded. Her mother, Claris Storm, had died when she was only 3, due to a accident involving a Tauros herd going out of control. She missed her mother, even though she barely remembered her anymore.

When Skye was done, she jumped up and hugged her father around his middle. "I'm going now dad... Wish me luck."

Jason squeezed her tightly and nodded. "Good luck, and remember to call from the next town, alright?"

The two departed, and Hitmonchan watched proudly as the offspring of his trainer seemed to grow right in front of him. To the fighting type, it was like just a moment ago he was playing house with the red-head, and protecting her like his own against unknown humans and pokemon.

Skye rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Bye dad!"

Jason waved as Skye ran out, her hair flying behing her and her bag jumping from the movement, he watched her retrating back until she disappeared from fiew before turning to his oldest partner. "Well, it's just us and the other pokemon now Hitmonchan." The pokemon agreed with a sigh of his own and the two returned to their morning routines.

* * *

Skye panted as she ran, fighting to keep the grin off her face as she saw the looming building of professor Oak. She knew she was a little early, but she also knew that the professor would be up and running at dawn, so being early never hurt anyone!

She zoomed through the gate and to the door, knocking loudly on it. "Professor? Professor it's Skye Storm here!" She heard the footsteps coming to the door and backed away as the door opened, revealing the gentle smiling face of the professor.

"Well well well... If it isn't the daughter of Jason Storm, hello Skye, i presume you were too excited to keep away anymore?" Oak commented, smiling teasingly at her causing her to flush.

Skye had know Oak since she was little, due to her father and Oak's friendship, so she was quite familiar with the older man.

"Yes professor..." She mumbeled, before perking up. "So can i see them? Can i? Can i!" The professor laughed and nodded, motioning her to come in.

"Have you already decaided?" Oak questioned her as they walked in to his laboratory. "Not really," she responded. "i was actually going to choose the one that felt right to me.." Oak smiled. " A wise choice indeed, now here they are." They came to a stop in front of three pokeballs that were held in a small steel pilar. Oak released the pokemon, and Skye got her first good look at the three starters.

"As you know, Squirtle is a water type, Charmander is a fire type and Bulbasaur is a grass type. I know it's hard choice but it is important that you choose the one that you feel connected to." The older man told her, but Skye's eyes were firmly on one of the pokemon who was also staring at her with adorable, green eyes.

Skye, as if in a daze, kneels down in front of the starter and offers her hand, which the pokemon takes a small sniff of, before cheering loudly and jumping in her arms. Professor Oak, who had been watching blinks and humms to himself. "Well, i think we now know who chose **you**!"

Skye pets the orange skin of the fire reptile and smiles as it cooes at her. "Yeah, i most definately choose Charmander!"

"Alright, here are your pokedex and pokeballs, you should head to Viridian first and stock up there!" Oak tells her, as he hands over the items which Skye quickly puts in her bag while holding Charmander in one arm. "Please be careful out there, and remember to call once in a while on your progress."

The young new trainer smiled and placed Charmander on the ground. "I will..."

Oak watched as the two new partners left his home and continued their way, towards new adventures. It was a start, but he had no doubt that Skye Storm would prevail, as her father did years before.


	2. Chapter 2 On the road

Skye was quite pleased with their start. She had made time to get to know her new pokemon, traveled for sometime now, soon to arrive in Viridian city, and she had already caught one pokemon, a small male Sandshrew. The adorable thing had been stuck between a rock and fallen tree, so she really didn't need to battle him, instead she got him out of the small hole by catching him.

A smile was steadily growing on her face, as she took notice of the buildings up front. "Look Charmander! It's Viridian city! We're finally here!" The pokemon took notice of his trainers excitment and began wagging his tail. "Chaaar! Charmander char!"

It was in a good time too, her pokemon needed the tender loving care of a nurse Joy and Skye needed some food in her, it was around noon anyway.

She sighed and took Charmander in her arms as the small fire type was tiring out from walking, of course she could have recalled him in his pokeball, but Charmander seemed to prefer staying out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

A woman's voice screamed, causing the two to flinch and freeze, as a Officer Jenny stopped in front of them with her bike. "Is there something wrong officer?"

"I'm sorry miss, but i need to see your ID, there has been various cases of pokemon being stolen, and i need to make sure that the Charmander your holding isn't stolen."

Blinking, Skye nodded and dug out her Pokedex, which she handed over to Jenny who opened it.

**"I'm Dexane, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Skye Storm of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Skye with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced. "** A female voice spoke, and Skye saw her picture lighting up on the screen.

Officer Jenny smiled and returned the Pokedex which Skye quickly pocketed. "Well, i see no problem here, where are you headed?"

Glad that it was over, Skye returned the smile. "Pokecenter, to heal up my pokemon and eat something, then i'll probably visit the market and head back on the road." Giving a nod, officer Jenny pointed to the dirrection of the pokecenter. "If you take that road you'll get to the pokecenter a lot quicker, and there's a small cafe near it so you can eat there. The market should be close by as well."

Giving her thanks, Skye continued walking and in no time arrived at the pokecenter and walked in, being greeted immediatly by the pink haired nurse. "Welcome to Viridian city pokecenter!"

"Hello nurse Joy." Skye greeted her. "Could you please heal my pokemon? They are quite tired from our journey." "Of course! Please put Charmander back to his pokeball and place the pokeballs on this tray." The nurse told her, and Skye swiftly recalled Charmander and put her pokeballs on the slots in the tray.

"Say, nurse Joy? What is the closest gym around here?" That question had burned inside her for a while, it would be best to get some information about the gym and form a strategy before trying to challenge the gym.

"Oh! The closest one is in Pewter city! Maybe a day-half if you're fast- from here!"

Skye nodded, Pefter city... Yes, now she remembered! Her father visited some friend of his there once in a while. "Do you know what type of pokemon they use there..?" Nurse Joy frowned and glanced at the ceiling, clearly trying to remember. Few seconds later her face lit up. "Oh i do! The gym leader, Brock, uses rock-types!" Thanking the nurse, Skye allowed her to continue on with her pokemon.

Rock types... If she remembered right, they were weak against grass, water, fighting, steel, and ground type moves, while strong against bug, fire, flying and ice type moves. She already had Sandshrew a ground type, but maybe she could get her hands on a water, grass or fighting type... Maybe, for now she would focus on Sandshrew...

Shaking her head, she headed for the phone's. She should call her father and professor Oak...

* * *

Dialing the familiar number, she waited for her father to pick up the phone, and soon smiled when the picture of Jason Storm and his Hitmonchan appeared on the screen. "Hi dad! I made it to Viridian city!"

**"Ah! Already? It took me two days!" **The man cried out in shock. Skye face-palmed at that. "It's because you're lazy, dad..." This caused a sweatdrop to travel down the head of Hitmonchan, who silently agreed.

Coughing, Jason smiled sheepishly. **"Anyhow... Have you caught any new pokemon yet?"**

"Sure have!" Skye beamed. " A really cute Sandshrew! He and Charmander are being healed at the moment tho... I decaided that after i've done everything i need in Viridian, i'll continue to the forest and sleep under the sky, instead of staying the night here."

**"That's my girl! You know, the first pokemon **i** caught was a Beedrill! I almost died too, because the damned thing was trying to use poison needle on me!" **The man laughed, ignoring the blank look on his daughters face.** "But kid, be careful in there you never know when i wild pokemon will attack and they tend to be jealous of caught pokemon."**

"I will, bye dad." **"Bye sweetheart!" **The phone call ended, and Skye quickly dialed the other number.

"Hello? Professor Oak?"

**"Hmm? Oh! Skye! You made it to Viridian city it seems! How are you? Any new pokemon?"**

The professor appeared on the screen, smling at her. "Hi professor, yes i made it to Viridian and i am now at the pokecenter getting Charmander and my new pokemon Sandshrew checked out by nurse Joy."

She told the older man who nodded in approval. **"My grandson, Gary, left few hours ago, so you might see him there, and Ash Ketchum left only hour and half ago!"**

Skye was surprised by that. Ash and her had been childhood playmates, so she knew him really well, but Gary was pretty unknown to her, since she only saw him few times and had already had the first impression that he was cocky and full of himself. "Really? Did Ash get Squirtle or Bulbasaur like he wanted? Sure hope he wasn't mad i took Charmander!"

Suddenly, the professor looked sheepish. **"Well... No. Ash didn't get either of them. Gary took Squirtle and another trainer took Bulbasaur.." ** Shock filled her senses, and she felt her heart stop for a moment. Ash didin't get his starter...? Oh no... "B-But you just said he left hour and half ago!"

**"Yes, yes i did. Ash didin't get one of the usual starters, instead he was given a Pikachu, which your father had found... You remember that rascal, don't you?"**

How... Could she not? The electric type had zapped her father and jumped on her shoulder, cooing at her and rubbing it's cheek against hers before her father had batteled it in a fit of annoyance with his own Raichu. Personally, Skye had adored the yellow pokemon would have liked to keep it, but if Ash had it, she was happy.

Smiling she nodded. "Did it zap Ash too? Or is dad a special case?" She joked, but professor confirmed it by sighing and hung his head.

"Excuse me! Your pokemon are ready now!" The voice of nurse Joy called out, and Skye glanced over. "One moment please!" She turned back to professor Oak. "I'll be going now! I'll call again to check in sometime, bye professor!" **"Bye, and good luck Skye."**

The call ended and Skye hurried to the desk where nurse Joy was waiting with her two pokeballs.

"Your pokemon have been healed completely!" The nurse chirped and handed her the balls. "You should buy them some pokefood from the market, or else they won't have the strenght to battle."

Noddidng she placed the two pokeballs on her belt and thanked nurse Joy, before leaving the pokecenter and walking to the near by cafe.

"Can i take your order?" Surprisingly, it didn't take even a minute for a waiter to come after she sat down.

"Umm... I'll take the venusaur burger, charfries and a bubblebeam soda." Skye didn't eat meat, because to her it was just gross to eat pokemon that some trained and befriended, so usually ordered a meat free meals or fries, stangely enough every food was named usually after pokemon or their attacks...

The waiter smiled. "Coming right up miss." And he left.

This thankfully gave her mind time to wonder. She knew now what types the first gym used, which was good. She could probably find a grass or water or flying type in Viridian forest if she was lucky, even a bug type could come handy like Butterfree or Beedrill which were bug and flying types... She would also need a water type at some point and a electric type would be good too...

She barely noticed when the food came, just mumbeled a thank-you and munched silently on her food.

She was thankful nurse Joy had fed her pokemon, now they could rest little while in their balls...

Before she knew it, she had eaten her food, so she paid the waiter(remembering to give him a good tip too.. She used to waiter in Pallet and it sucked when someone gave you so little that you couldn't buy a gumball with it!).

Skye made her way outside and glanced around for a market, soon spotting one and heading for it.

Walking in, she made a beebrill-line to the medical section, and grapped as many of potions, heals, antidotes and other thing from there for her pokemon and herself, then she continued to the food section where she took incredients for the pokefood she planned to make her pokemon, and food for her too.

After some thinking, she grapped few extra pokeballs, a new shirt and few bottles of water.

Skye passed through the check out after she paid for the items and left in a hurry. If she was lucky, she could make it to Pewter city just minutes before it got dark, tomorrow she would challenge the gym.

When the looming woods of Viridian forest came closer, Skye couldn't help but to shiver. 'i hate places like these...' She thought t herself. Not because of the bug-types, she actually thought some of them were adorable... But because of the creepy feel the forest had.

Taking a deep breath, she ventured in to the forest.

* * *

"Sandshrew! Use rapid spin!"

Skye watched proudly, as her new partner obeyed instantly, and hit the Beedrill with all he had.

The Beedrill let out a hurt buzz and tried to lift itself off the ground, but Skye wasn't about the let that happen. "Quick! Use Swift!"

The attack hit dead on, and Beedrill fainted. Grinning, Skye took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the bug type. "Go pokeball!" She watched with giddy excitement(Along with Sandshew, who was ready for more if needed) as the pokeball blinked, before it setteled down. Releasing a joyful laugh, she hurried to to pokeball and grapped it.

"Yes! We caught Beedrill!" Sandsrew joined in, and jumped up, crying happily. Skye turned to her pokemon and kneeled down, petting the ground-types head. "Well done, sandshrew! You're growing really strong, really fast! We can definately win our first gym if we keep this up!"

Happy, Sandshrew cooed and nuzzeled her palm, before Skye returned him. Now she had to tend to Beedrill.

Opening the pokeball and releasing the bug pokemon, she began to use potions and herbs to bring the pokemon back to reality and when it woke, she wordlessly gave it a Oran berry which Beedrill devoured.

"Welcome to the family Beedrill." She smiled at it and took out her pokedex pointing it at Beedrill.

**"Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous. "**

"Well, nothing new in that i suppose... What attacks do you know?" She murmured and to her relief, Dexane spoke again.

**"Beedrill's known moves at the moment are: Fury attack, Twineedle, poison sting and bug bite."**

Skye smiled, it seemed she had caught a good one. "Well then! Good to have you Beedrill! Are you a girl or boy?" To her amusement, the Beedrill actually flexed **his **'muscles'. "A boy then."

Withdrawing Beedrill, Skye continued on her way. No point in staying at the forest if she was close to Pewter city, she rather slept in bed than on the ground any day.

RUSSLE.

She jumped, as she heard something in the bushes and snapped her head towards the bush.

RUSSLE RUSSLE.

It could only be a Weedle... Or a flying type searching for food... Not anything dangerous like a thief!... Right?

RUSSLLE RUSSLE RUSSLE.

OH GOD! What if it was? SKye quickly took out Charmanders pokeball and was ready to throw it, until two, absolutely adorable, yellow ears with black tips poked out of the bush, and a yellow pokemon jumped out, one that Skye knew very well from her experience back at home. A wild Pikachu.

The electric type froze when it noticed Skye and when they made eye contact it's cheeks sparkeled with electricity, a clear warning, one that Skye had seen before on her father's Raichu as well when he tried to fend off wild pokemon that tried to come too close to her.

Getting down on her knees she gently cooed at the electric mouse. "It's okay sweetheart, i won't do anything to you... Calm down alright? Are you hungry? I have some berries with me if you are.."

It's ears turned at the sound of her voice and perked up. It came a little closer.

"That's it sweetie... No need to zap Skye, right? I won't hurt you.." Now that she thought about it, the Pikachu was a little thin, wasn't it? Probably because the flying types, bug types and grass types ate most of the food...

Slowly taking out a oran berry, she offered it to the Pikachu, who was now glancing from the berry to her face. "Go on, take it. No tricks i promise." The yellow mouse inched closer, before swiping the berry from her hand and going little ways from her, quickly devouring the blue berry.

It had to have been hungry to eat that fast, how long had it been since it's last meal? Carefully, Skye pointed her pokedex at it. **"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. "**

But the picture was different, as was Skye's memory of the last pikachu she saw. The black tips on it's ears were hich shaped in downward-facing spikes unlike the normal smooth curve other Pikachu's had, and there was a small torn on it's tail, most likely from a fight with another pokemon and Pikachu was slightly thinner than the one on the pokedex.

Smiling, Skye took out few more berries and left them on the ground. "Here's some more, feel free to eat them. Bye.."

She stood up, and left the Pikachu to feed. The poor thing needed some food, and it didn't seem to trust her at all, so it was better to just leave it alone.

Skye walked along the grassy road for sometime, before she head something behind her, and glanced over her shoulder. The Pikachu had followed her.

Acting like she didn't notice the electric mouse, she continued to walk, aware how the Pikachu hurried after, calling out to her.

"Pii! Pikachuu! Pikaa!"

Halting, she slowly turned around, to look at the distressed pokemon. "Hm? Do you want to come with me?" She almost 'aww'ed when Pikachu's tail and ears perked up.

The electric type quickly climbed to her shoulder and released a happy 'Chaa!' as it rubbed it's cheek against hers. Laughing, Skye took out a pokeball. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Gently tapping the pokeball to Pikachu's head, she watched as the pokemon disappeared inside in flash of red. The pokeball blinked thrice and setteled in her hand.

Smiling, she placed the ball to her belt. "Well, i'll be... Two pokemon in one day, must be my lucky day."

Chuckeling, she continued on her way, she could actually see the forest ending, which ment that she was close to Pewter city.

Finally, she was on the road, and she headed straight to the town.

* * *

The city seemed peaceful enough. Not like Pallet, but that was obvious... There wasn't a place as peaceful as Pallet.

Skye glanced around curiously, as humans and pokemon walked about, stopping for a moment to talk to a trainer with a Butterfree whom had landed on her head.

The Butterfree was absolutely adorable and Skye couldn't help but to gush over it, to the amusement of the trainer who watched Skye coo at his pokemon.

Tearing herself away from the two(but not before hugging the adorable bug type once more) she waved goodbye and made her way towards the pokecenter for a quick visit to heal her pokemon and eat something... It also would be a plus if there was a room available.

"Welcome to Pewter city pokecenter!" Nurse Joy called with the familiar loving voice that every Joy seemed to possess.

"Good evening nurse Joy, Could you please heal my pokemons? We've traveled through Viridian forest and i thought it would be best to make sure they're okay... And is there a room available for the night?"

She handed her four pokeballs to the nurse who smiled at her. "It's nice to see a responsible trainer like you, few other trainers just passed here and they weren't too concerned about their pokemon unfortunately. Yes, there are free rooms, you can pick any of the free ones. Would you like something to eat as well?"

"If it wouldn't be too much of a problem."

The nurse nodded. "Very well, your pokemon should be ready in few. Chansey, please escort-?"

"Skye."

"Skye to the cafeteria and give her something to eat."

The pink pokemon walked up to her and cooed cutely, so Skye pointed her pokedex at it.

**"Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. "**

Chansey led her to a table, disappearing for few moments, and coming back with a trolley filled with different foods. Thanking it, Skye took few of the ones she liked.

The sun had already disappeared from fiew and she could see few pokemon setteling in for the night as she ate. She supposed she should as well, seeing as tomorrow would be her first gym battle and she wanted to get up early for last minute training.

Right as she finished her food, nurse Joy walked to her. "Here you are, your pokemon are all well now and here is the key for your room."

"Thank you nurse Joy, goodnight."

Skye carefully took her pokeballs from Joy and stood up, she ventured to the area where the rooms were, checking the number on her key(15) and after finding it, she went inside and placed her bag down.

After taking a shower, dressing in her PJ's(black ones that had Butterfrees and Venomoths on them) she fell on her bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 To fight a gym leader

**Hello people, i'm sorry it took this long to update, but i had a lot going on here, so it couldn't be helped... I promise i will put up new chapter this weekend too to make up for it!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL! I DO HOWEVER OWN SKYE AND HER FATHER!  
**

* * *

"Alright! Now Charmander! Use scratch! Sandshrew! Use rapid spin!"

Skye watched as her pokemon batteled it out. She had been awake since 7 AM and was preparing for her gym battle.

Her Pikachu and Beedrill were also training, but they didn't need her instructions as much at the moment, as Pikachu was focusing on evasiness and hitting the targets while Beedrill on his speed and power.

They were all working hard, and Skye was more than pleased by the results.

Suddenly, Charmanders claws glowed and he stopped to watch them in confusion, as did Skye and Sandshrew.

"Could... Could that be metal claw?" She murmured to herself, as she and the rest of her party walked closer to the fire lizard. It looked that way, as the tips of Charmanders claws glowed. Nodding to herself, she pointed to a near by rock.

"Charmander, use metal claw!"

The fire type let out a growl and rushed at the rock, claws glowing, and slashed at it twice, leaving six deep slashes.

Skye could have cried from joy. Not only did he now know scratch, smokescreen and flamethrower, but metal claw as well? A steel type attack that weakened rock types?

Now she definately stood a chance against the gym leader.

Her other pokemon seemed over joyed as well and were jumping around happily and cheering for Charmander, who now had blush over his face.

Smling, Skye picked her starter up and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you Charmander! With the speed you are going, i won't be surprised if you evolve soon!"

Charmander cooed at her and nuzzeled her chin before Skye set him down again and looked at the rest of her party. "Okay guys! Let's head for pokecenter for a final check-up before going to the gym!"

She recalled her pokemon and made her way back inside, where nurse Joy was already waiting her with a smile. "I saw you training from the window, are you ready to challenge the gym?"

Skye nodded and handed her pokeballs to her. "Yes, after this i am. Wish me luck!"

The nurse giggeled at her excitement but gave her a a good luck, before she went to heal Skye's pokemon.

It didn't take too long before she came back with the pokeballs and gave them to Skye who quickly said her byes and ran out.

* * *

Skye was nervous, who wouldn't be? It was her first gym battle and she would enter her first step towards the pokemon league. This was it. All those dreams of finally participating in a gym battle(she had watched her fathers battles once in a while) and now she could. She just hoped she had it in her to win.

Skye already knew where to go, as she had asked for the dirrections from nurse Joy in the morning so she made it to the Pewter city gym in no time, but as she watched the building she couldn't help but to shiver.

Maybe... Maybe she should come later? Yeah! That sounded a lot better!

But just as she was about to turn, a boy little younger than her(maybe 1 to 4 years younger) stepped out and looked at her. "Are you here to challenge the gym? Brock is inside waiting! You better hurry!"

The boy tucked her inside before she could protest and lead her inside the gym. "Brock! You have a challenger!"

Skye almost had a panic attack, when a boy older than her looked over. His skin was very tanned, he had dark brown hair that was spiked and for some reason his eyes were nearly closed..

"So you have come to challenge Pewter city gym. My name is Brock and i am the gym leader here. Please follow me to the gym so we can battle."

Her breathing came in rapid, short breaths as they neared the gym and she felt her heart beating wildly inside her chest. This was it. Oh why did she hurry here?! SHe could've trained for another day before taking on the gym! It was too late to back out now...

Skye stood on the opposite side of the gym. Her eyes focused on Brock who had a confident smile on his lips.

"This will be a two on two battle, the challenger can change their pokemon at anytime while the gym leader can't." The younger boy who she had seen earlier shouted, holding two flags one red and one green. "Begin!"

Brock was the first one to send out his pokemon. "Geodude, come out!" The strange looking rock with arms and face came out and glared at Skye, who threw her own pokeball. "Okay! Let's do this Sandshrew!"

Her adorable little ground type cried out as he came out and focused on the enemy.

"Geodude use tackle!"

Starteled by the quick command from the gym leader, Skye shouted to her pokemon. "Dodge it Sandshrew! And use Swift!" The ground type barely managed to dodge, but when Geodude passed by he released his own attack, hitting dead on.

Unfortunately, it did almost nothing. Skye gritted her theeth, but refuced to show any other sign of distress.

"Sandshrew, use swift once more! Follow it up with rapid spin!" The swift barely scraped Geodude, but the rock type was surprised by Sandshrews rapid spin and got hit head on.

"That's enough! Geodude, tackle!" Brock yelled and his pokemons black eyes gleamed dangerously at Sandshrew, who was just landing.

Skye's heart jumped to her throath. There was no way Sandshrew could avoid getting hit, as the rock type was already heading towards her pokemon with a speed that would no doubt globber him.

"NO! Sandsrew dodge it!" But there was no where to run. Sandhsrew was looknig around franticly, but there wasn't anywhere he could go to get away from Geodude in time...

... Except down.

Determination gleamed in the blue eyes of the ground type as it glanced down to the ground and then at his trainer. With a growl the pokemon suddenly dived for the ground and dug himself under before anyone could understand what had just happened.

Geodude slammed on the ground and looked around confused, there was no signs of Sandhsrew.

Skye couldn't hide the grin that formed on her lips. Sandshrew had learned dig!

Geodude didin't have time to react, when the ground type burst from under ground and hit him head on.

Sandhsrew jumped little ways away and they watched as the rock type fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes and muttering a weak cry.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The round goes to Sandhsrew!" The boy yelled from the side-lines, clearly disheartened.

Brock smirked at her. "Well, didn't expect that. But this is as far as you go." He threw a pokeball in to the air. "Onix! Come out!"

Light burst from the pokeball and a huge shadow fell over Skye and Sandhsrew as the huge rock type loomed over them and roared.

Skye gulped.

What were they going to do now...?


	4. Chapter 4 Confidence and a familiar face

**Hello! I'm glad people have been reading my stories and i've gotten comments :) I wish to thank you who have taken time to write to me! I'm sorry if there are mistakes, as english is not my first language i don't notice all mistakes until too late and i write with a notepad -.-'**

**Also, here is the chapter i promised! I'll be putting up the next chapter next weekend for you!  
**

**This chapter is kind of short, but i will make sure the next one is going to be double in lenght!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! ONLY SKYE AND HER FATHER!  
**

* * *

Skye watched, as Onix loomed over her pokemon who was shaking from fear, eyes wide.

Truth to be told, she was afraid for the safety of her Sandhsrew. Even with the type advantage, Brock's pokemon was huge and no doubt strong.

She could almost feel the self confident smile on Brock's lips...

... And that made her resolve harden.

What kind of a trainer would she be, if she was afraid to hold her head high and take the challenges head on? She should trust her pokemon, whom had trained with all they had to win this battle. How could she even think about letting them down..?

Her father had been right. To jump in the unknown with confidence would only be possible if she trusted her partners and herself. If she allowed her first gym battle to be her last, she wouldn't be able to face her father ever again, nor her pokemon.

For a moment, Skye allowed her eyes to close, much to the surprise of the young gym leader, and to breath calmly in.

Suddenly, her amethyst eyes snapped open and now burned with determination. She wasn't about to give up this easy.

"Sandshrew."

Her voice caused her pokemon to snap his head around and look at his trainer.

Sandshrew watched as slowly the nice, young girl disappeared somewhere and be replaced by someone else, someone who had confidence in both him and herself. Sandshrew felt his fear slowly fading and instead the trust in his trainer and the will to fight rose forward. A small growl errupted from his throath as he felt the burning inside his gut.

"Let's do this buddy."

In response, the ground type whirled around and faced the dumbfounded gym leader and Onix, readying himself to fight.

"Onix! Use tackle!" In an instant, the rock pokemon was flying towards Sandhsrew, but Skye wasn't about to let the attack make contact.

"Use dig to dodge it!" Onix missed, as Sandhsrew quickly disappeared under ground, and instead hit the floor. Onix wasn't given chance to recover, however.

"NOW!" Skye yelled with all her might and Sandshrew didn't hesitate as he reappeared right under Onix's jaw and hit it.

"Onix, quick! Use bind!" Before Skye or Sandhsrew had time to react, Onix wrapped it's stony body around Sandshrew's much smaller form. The pained squeal caused Skye to flinch but she still had one trick up her sleeve.

"Sandshrew use rapid spin!"

Sandhsrew's wish to please his trainer outweighted his pain and the ground type began spinning in place, causing the spot he was bind in to start heating up. The trainers watched as Sandshrew spinned faster and faster.

"Do you really think that's going to help? Onix is made of rock!" Brock taunted her, and she responded by a small smirk. "I know, but do you know that Sandshrew and i are about to beat you?"

The confident smile fell off of Brock's face. "What?"

Skye's smirk widened in to a full blown grin. "Sandshrew, use swift!"

While spinning, the pokemon released his attack, and the star shapes were fired all over Onix, who roared in pain. Finally, it was just too much for it.

Onix fell and released Sandshrew who was dizzily crawling towards Skye. Quickly, Skye snatched her pokemon up and cooed softly at him, cuddeling the tired ground type to her chest.

"... Onix is unable to battle, the match and the battle goes to the challenger: Skye Storm from Pallet town.."

The disbelieve in the boys voice was obvious, as it was in his expression. How could have the girl won?

Even Brock seemed to be in denial, as he stared at his fallen partner and then at Skye who was petting Sandhsrew. Finally a smile formed on his lips.

"Well i'll be..."

* * *

"Here." Skye blinked, as Brock handed her a grey badge that looked like stone. "This belongs to you, as you beat me so it's my duty to give you this Boulder Badge."

Skye took the badge, watching as it's surface shone in the light, a joyful feeling burning inside her stomach. "Thank you.."

"The next gym is in Cerulean City, they have water types so be prepared." Brock told her, smiling down at her.

She nodded and smiled back. "I better start moving then, it's not even noon yet so i can get pretty far before nightfall." She placed her badge inside a small purple case she had bought for her future badges and turned around waving over her shoulder.

"Bye Brock!"

Brock watched as she disappeared from fiew, a smile still on his face.

He was sure, that in time, Skye Storm would be a force to reckon with. After she had gotten experience and more confidence. He would love to face her once more someday, that was for sure.

"Until then..."

* * *

After a quick stop at the pokecenter and goodbyes to Nurse Joy, Skye was back on the road.

She was extremely pleased. Not only had she had her very first gym battle, but won! Not to mention her next gym would be a water gym and she already had Pikachu! She was excited!

She walked down the road, humming quietly to herself. Next to her, was her Charmander who was 'singing' along side her, though all she heard was 'Chaar, char char charmander chaar!'. It really was turning out to be a beautiful day.

As she walked, she ignored the sound of a car, that was closing in on her. Too bad it didn't just go past.

"Well, if it isn't little Skye!" The obnoxious voice of Gary Oak called from behind as the car slowed down so they drove right next to her.

"Gary." She acknowledged him simply. Not even glancing at him, but simply continuing on. Meanwhile, Gary was checking out her starter. "So you were the one who took Charmander! Man! I had wanted that!"

Charmander, obviously not pleased, snarled at him and turned his nose up in the air, quickening his steps to match his trainers.

"Yes, i did. Now please go, i have more important things to do than talk to you." Skye all but snarled and Gary put his hands up in mock defence, his 'fan-girls' giggeling.

"Sorry, sorry! I see when my presence is unwanted!" 'Then why aren't you gone?' Skye thought bitterly, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. "See yah around little Skye!"

Finally, the idiot left and Skye turned to Charmander. "Next time, you can bite his butt, okay?"

The Charmander glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, a sadistic glint forming in them and a snarl forming in his throath.

Look out Gary, Skye and her pokemon were coming for you...


	5. Chapter 5 The devil and her little demon

**HIII! I'm back lovlies! :D thank you so much for reviews! Makes me feel all fuzzy inside! I tried making this chapter long, but i don't think i did... Oh well, i'll try better the next time i'll update!**

**Anyway, i was given a question about Skye's pokemons and here's the answer!:  
**

**Skye's pokemon that she has captured and WILL capture are all my favorits. So be prepared for that! And why they learn the moves before they are at the right level? Well, unlike in the games, in anime Ash's pokemon seem to learn moves before the right level too so i used this information as an advantage! But i also try to stick with the leveling up thing, too :)  
**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! ONLY SKYE AND HER FATHER!**

**Also, i apologize for any miss spellings, english is not my first language and i write with this useless wordpad, sorry...  
**

* * *

What. The. Snorlax...?

Skye gaped at the sight in front of her. It had to be a joke, right? Please, somebody tell her it was some sort of a sick joke?!

The Cerulean city gym... Was lead by teenage girls who _apparently_ had their own water show...

Major disappointment right there. They lost all of her respect just now... Heck, even Charmander didn't seem too impressed. Another thing, these girls liked to add 'like' way too many times in one sentence...

That was _like _soo annoying~!

Skye had just arrived to Cerulean city and had taken in the sights, visited the pokecenter and market before heading to the gym.

And what did she find? Those 'gym-leaders' putting on a show! Sure, it was pretty and all, but seriously?

Skye just wanted to get it over with already... So there she was, staring at the three girls who said they didn't WANT to battle today, and you can guess how pissed she was about that?

Try royally pissed...

Skye turned around after the girls agreed to battle her the next day and opted to instead go train over this little bridge, which was near a park. She released her pokemon and allowed them to play in the grass by the small river. It was still day, but in a hour or two it would turn in to evening and the sun would set.

She could afford to let her pokemon play for now...

Charmander had wandered back to her and as she layed down on the grass, the fire starter curled to her side, yawning cutely.

Skye watched in amusement as her Pikachu chased Sandshrew, both looking quite happy. Her Beedrill was flying around over them for a while, before coming where she and Charmander were, buzzing just next to them.

Even with the gym battle being tomorrow, Skye was ready to go. She was still feeling the effect of her last battle on her way to Cerulean, with an another trainer who had called her a 'weak girl'... She sure showed him what a 'weak girl' she was by crushing him completely...

But now she had too much energy to even think about going to sleep...

She could always call her father, he was more than likely anxious because she hadn't called from Pewter city but on her defence, she had been way too tired the evening she got there and after the gym battle she just wanted to get as fast as she could to the next town... Yeah, she'd call him before she would go to bed. It would be only fair, he is her father after all... Even if he acted like a kid at times and his pokemon were more like his caretakers...

She should also update professor Oak while she was at it...

The cry of her Pikachu and Sandshrew turned her attension to them. A wild Nidoran was watching them warily and Pikachu was nursing his head, more than likely from a tackle. She rose up along with Charmander and wandered closer. "Well, what do we have here?"

Casually, she pointed her pokedex at it, even if she knew that it was a Nidoran. **"Nidoran. Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful. "**

So she was right, this Nidoran was a male... Well, her party so far was full of males so why not?

"Pikachu, go!" The electric mouse jumped up, still having a small bump on his head, and electricity sparked from his pouches.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!"

The Pikachu released the stored electricity on the small poison type, who cried out before quickly answering with a horn attack that hit her pokemon 3 times before he was able to escape. "Don't let it win Pikachu! Use quick attack to get behind it and then use tackle!"

The attack was successful. Nidoran barely managed to blink, before Pikachu had already zoomed behind him and tackle him to the ground. With a small yelp, Nidoran hit the grass. "Quick Pikachu! Use thundershock one more time!"

But instead of the normal thundershock, it was bigger and stronger too. Heck, even the shade of it was brighter. And that could only mean that Pikachu had learned..

"...Thunderbolt..."

It took Skye a moment to act as she snapped out of her daze, and she threw a pokeball at Nidoran who had passed out after the finishing blow. The pokeball didn't even blink, just setteled down. Picking the ball up, she looked over to Pikachu.

The poor electric mouse didn't seem to know what to do after she had gone silent, worried that his trainer hadn't approved, Pikachu cautiously came closer, ears flopped down and tail hanging. "Chuuu..."

A smile broke on Skye's face and she quickly attached the new pokeball to her belt and scooped Pikachu up, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "You did wonderfully Pikachu." That caused his ears to fly back up and his tail to perk up as well. A happy expression took the place of the sad one and Pikachu nuzzeled her cheek. "Pikaa! Pikachu pi!"

"Well then." Skye turned to rest of her gang. "Let's visit the pokecenter first, then come back to train and eat something after before we start preparing for bed. Okay gang?"

The determinent cries of her pokemon made her smile.

"Let's not waste anymore day time then! let's go!"

* * *

**"HOW COULD MY OWN DAUGHTER FORGET TO CALL HER DADDYYY~~~!"** Skye winced as she listened to the wailing of her father. Thank god she had called professor Oak before him, she wouldn't have had the energy to call the professor after the headache her father was currently giving her...

"Dad, like i said. I had much to do before i could call you! And besides, there wasn't much to talk to you about, can't you understand that?" Pikachu, who was on her shoulders, glared at her father with electricity pouring out of his pouches with violent sparks. Guess he wasn't her father biggest fan..

"Piii..."

**"But still-! Do you have any idea how worried i was when you didn't call?! I almost sent Fearow and Pidgeot to chek on you!"** Her father sniffeled, Hitmonchan patting his back on the backround with a sweatdrop falling down his forehead.

Skye sighed. Oh yes, how ever could she forget about her fathers first two bird pokemon? The two were quite scary when they were send to 'protect' their masters precious offspring... Heck, Ash had ran home crying one day because those two had attacked when they had seen him hugging her...

"Dad, i'm fine and alive. Let's leave it at that. Look, i was just heading to bed. I have a gym battle tomorrow and i would like to get a good nights sleep before that. I **promise** i will call you the moment i get to Vermilion okay?" She looked in to his eyes to assure him she would do just that.

Finally calming down, her father nodded. **"Alright, good night seetheart!"** With a brilliant smile he hung up, leaving behind his annoyed and stunned daughter and her fuming Pikachu.

Glancing at the pokemon on her shoulder, she deadpanned. "I seriously wish i was adopted at times like these.."

Nodding, her Pikachu shrugged as if saying: 'But there's nothing you can do about it' "Pika, pikachuu..."

* * *

The next morning came far too soon for Skye's liking. She blinked slowly as she rose from her bed in a sitting position and looked around her room. All of her pokemon were still asleep. Charmander was curled to her chest, Pikachu slept over her legs, Sandshrew had been curled by her head, Beedrill was at her feet and Nidoran was on the floor, wrapped in her clothes.

Ever so slowly, she moved her pokemon out of the way and crawled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. As she entered, the first thing that caught her attension was the mirror and her reflection on it.

She looked like she had gone through a hurricane...

Groaning, she set to do her morning rutines as quickly as she could, and in record time she was ready.

Skye woke her pokemon and gave them their morning food before recalling them and packing the rest of her stuff and leaving the room to go to the pokecenter's own little cafeteria to eat her well-deserved breakfast...

"Oh god.." She murmured quietly, as Chancey brought her mouthwatering food to her. Skye's eyes shone as she watched the pokemon 'nurse' settle them in front of her.

Pancakes with fresh strawberries and cream, french toast, fresh orange juice and oh god... Was that a Oranberry muffin?!

The normal type pokemon could only sweatdrop as Skye attacked the food like a starving Arcanine...

After her delicious breakfast, Skye was on her way to the gym as fast as her legs could take her.

No way were those annoying girls going to deny her her match today! If they tried she would let her pokemon eat them alive!

So she hurried to the gym and to her relief, the three girls were already waiting for her.

"So, like, who do you want to battle?" The blonde, Daisy asked her.

Skye shrugged. "I don't mind taking on any of you, so you decaide." The three girls glanced at her, beofre the bluenette, Violet stepped forward. "Okay, i'll do it!"

Skye followed the three siblings inside the building and they quickly led her to a pool that had two disks on it for you to stand on. 'Good..' Skye thought as she watched the arena. 'One strike from Pikachu's electric attacks and they are done for...'

So Violet and Skye setteled on their places and Daisy worked as a judge. "This will be a three on three battle! Begin!"

"Come out Seaking!" Violet shouted as she threw o pokeball in to the air, releasing the fish pokemon in the water.

"Seaking, huh?" Skye muttered before pointing her pokedex at it. **"Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon. Seaking is the evolved form of Goldeen. Its sharp, drill-like horn is capable of crushing even stone. "** "In other words.. Stay away from the horn... Got it..."

"Well then! Come out Pikachu!" When her pokemon made an appearence, she saw Violet pale.

"Uh Oh..."

This battle wouldn't be a long one, they all knew that...

With a small, wicked grin, Skye looked over to her Pikachu. "Use thunderbolt.. On the water..."

To the horror of the three girls, a evil grin fell on the Pikachu's lips as well, not to mention the sadistic glint in both of their eyes was quite frightening...

* * *

"Here's your badge to prove you have won in Cerulean city gym." Daisy picked a teardrop shaped badge from the mouth of a seel and Skye couldn't help but to cringe. That could NOT be very hygienic...

Yet, she took the badge and hid her cringe as she placed the badge in her case. "Thank you. I hope i'll see you guys again some day!" She gave them a smile which they returned.

"Don't be a stranger now! Lily, the pinkette called to her as she turned to leave. "Come back anytime you want to!"

Thankful that the day was over with, Skye headed back to the road and made her way towards Vermilion city.


	6. Chapter 6 Beware of the forest at night

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry i hadn't updated last weekend, but i've been to the hospital becuase of an accident :(**

**This chapter is kinda short, but i'm still not completely okay and i want to take it easy. I tried writing little in the week and finished this chapter just now. I hope i can update next weekend better...  
**

**Anyway, i decaided not to let Skye battle A.J. because that would ruin his winning streak and that would be bad, so instead i skipped it. Don't worry, Ash and Skye will meet up soon enough!  
**

**as for to evolution, mine usually evolved before even Cerulean so i decaided it was time to evolve :) and the new pokemon? Like i said, the pokemons Skye will catch in the series are usually my favorits and even tho i'm making her catch so many so quickly i thought of Gary. He caught many too, but Skye won't catch AS many as him.. Anyway! Back to the story~  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AS MUCH AS I WANT TO! ONLY SKYE AND HER FATHER BELONG TO ME!  
**

**ps. Sorry for the errors! like i have said many times, english is not my first language and i write with notepad -_-  
**

* * *

"This... Is annoying.."

It hadn't been two hours after she left Cerulean, and she was lost in the forest. God, that was just pathetic...

Well, it seems her sense of dirrection was just as bad(if not worse) than her fathers... Great, another thing she didn't need to inherit from his side of the family...

At least she didn't get their clumsiness and teeth... Her cousins had huge front teeth along with her aunts and uncles, and to be frank, they looked like over grown Raticates... Her father had fortunately avoided that trait...

But still... Why did she have to get his sense of dirrection?!

Frustrated, she glenched her fist and huffed, glancing around for anything that might help her get back on the road. No such luck.

"Trees... Trees... Trees.. Oh, what do you know? TREES!" Next to her, Charmander gave a small whimper and tried to calm her down by patting her leg. The poor fire starter was distressed at the change in his trainer's usually nice, calm and encouraging(yet at times sarcastic and hot tempered) personality.

But he couldn't really blame her, he was feeling drained form going around in circles too...

"THAT'S IT!" She suddenly yelled and threw one of her pokeballs in the air. "Come out Beedrill!"

The bug type came out in a flash of light and made a small circle in the air before going back to her and buzzing just in front of her.

"Beedrill, i need you to go over the trees and try to find a path tha leads to Vermilion, okay? Can you do that for me?" She smiled hopefully to her pokemon.

Beedrill saluted her with one of his spikes and zoomed up as quickly as he could. The bee-pokemon whirled around to see any signs of the road and went over some trees before he returned to Skye, buzzing happily.

"You found the road?!" The hapiness in her tone made the two pokemon excaited as well and Beedrill did a happy twirl to confirm her question. "Okay, lead the way then!" The bug type happily began to lead them on the right track, being careful not to loose sight of his trainer nor the path it had seen above the trees.

Skye sighed in relief when they finally came out of the woods, only to stop and stare at the tent up ahead, surrounded by a 'wall' made of wood... Where the heck had she gotten to?

Quickly recalling Beedrill, she and Charmander jogged towards the tent, listening to the sounds of pokemon coming from inside. Curiousity got the best of her, and she moved to the edge of the mouth of the tent and peaked inside. Her mouth fell open.

There were three Rattatas that were headbutting what seemed like a Sandshrew(She did have one, it would be a shame if she couldn't recognize one..) in a circle, a Butterfree and Beedrill sparring in the air and a boy shouting at them in encouragement. Charmander watched around as well, and sniffed the air curiously, before letting out a small 'char!' which caught the attension of the boy's Rattatas.

The Rattatas surrounded her quicker than she had time to understand what was happening, Charmander jumping in her arms with a small cry, but now they had the attension of the boy as well.

"What the..!? Who are you?!"

Skye gave a small 'eep!' and held her hand up, holding Charmander with the another. "Sorry! I was just interested why there was a tent over here!"

The boy went silent. He stared long and hard at Skye, who was nervously shifting from one leg to another one. The he gave a smirk and waved his Rattatas away. "I'm sorry miss! If i had known a pretty thing like you would come around my humble place i would have cleaned up here!"

Skye blinked, watching the boy curiously as he moved in on her, brushing his hair back. "Names AJ, miss. May i have your name?" it was obvious that he was very confident in himself, actually a bit too much, and he seemed to put on a polite face in front of her... How curious...

None the less, she smiled. "My name is Skye Storm from Pallet town. Nice to meet you A.J.!"

Her starter greeted the boy as well by a small cry.

A.J. glanced at the tent. "As for that, i'm holdin up an unofficial gym! I'm up to 98 wins!" He puffed out his chest, but Skye stared at him blankly.

"Oh. Well... Good luck with that!" She started to creep out of the tent, not wanting to deal with an another Gary, but A.J. stopped her. "Wait! Won't you battle me?"

"No thanks." Skye told him. "I would rather move ahead while there's still sunlight left. But one of my friends will probably come through here, so you can battle him. Oh, while you're at it, can you tell him to hurry up for me?"

A.J. let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Okay, i'll tell him. What's his name?"

"Ash Ketchum."

* * *

Again on the road, Skye couldn't help but to yawn. It WAS getting darker, maybe she should stay the night in the woods? It would be better than wonder around in the dark with her sense of dirrection...

Thinking a goodnight's sleep would be a good idea, Skye began setting camp. She released her pokemon, allowing them to wonder around the small clearing, while she put up her sleeping bag and started a fire with the help of Charmander.

She then put pokefood up for her pokemon(her own special mix with lots of berries) and sat down to eat few sandwiches, canned fruits and drink her water. Before, she would have been too scared to sleep inside a forest, but now she had her pokemon protecting her, so it didn't seem as bad. Actually, she felt pretty safe.

Finally, it was time for bed. Skye's pokemon huddeled closer, as she slipped in to her sleeping bag.

She yawned and pulled her Charmander closer for warmth before eventually falling in to deep slumber...

* * *

Something touched her head, something cold. Skye shivered and hugged her starter closer, groaning and not ready to wake up.

Something touched her bare arm and she flinched, slowly coming to.

"Ghaaa.."

That did it.

Skye screamed as she jumped up, waking her pokemon with her voice and they were immediatly ready to attack the intruder. They only heard laughter, coming from somehwere above them.

Skye took out her flashlight and tried to detect the unwelcomed guest with it, but saw nothing.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Again, she was answered by laughter.

Getting an idea, she quickly grapped her Pokedex out from her bag and pointed it to all dirrections, before it suddenly blinked. **"Gastly, a Ghost Pokémon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis. "** Relieved that it was a pokemon, she made a quick decision.

"Let's go, Charmander! Use flamethrower!"

Charmander jumped in front of his trainer and released his attack to the dirrection she was pointing, hitting something that let out a cry.

Thankfully, the clouds in the sky moved from blocking the moon, shedding some light to them, so they saw Gastly, who was shaking off the attack. It's eyes flashed black and the shadow like beam shot at Charmander.

'Night shade!' Skye realized. "Charmander, move out fo the way!" The command came too late and Charmander was hit. With a cry, he hit the tree behind them and Skye snapped her head around. "Charmander! Are you okay?!"

The fire type growled and got up. "Chaaarrrr..." Suddenly a blue light outlined Charmander and he was lifted in to the air. Confused, Charmander turned his head left and right, trying to see what was holding it up.

"It knows psychic.." Skye gasped, before yelling at her fire lizard. "Charmander use smokescreen! Then attack with flamethrower!" Thankfully, her hunch was right. The second Charmander disappeared in to the smoke, Gastly's eyes stopped glowing and it looked around, confused.

A bright light lit up when Charmander's flamethrower hit the smoke, causing a small explosion which hit Gastly. "Continue with metal claw!" The final attack sealed the deal.

Charmander hit Gastly with all he had, and the ghost type fell down, knocked out. "Go, pokeball!" The ball didn't even blink, Gastly was caught.

Skye cheered along with her pokemon and glomped Charmander, who looked pretty proud of himself.

"You did it Charmander! I'm so proud!"

Charmander suddenly let out a small roar and he was covered in white light, causing the starteled girl to let go. The form of her starter began to change slowly, grow bigger and the head shape changed as well.

When the light faded in place of her once small Charmander, stood a bigger fire lizard who roared.

Skye pointed her Pokedex at it. **"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong. "**

She looked back at her pokemon, tears in her eyes. "You evolved.." Charmeleon cooed softly at her and nuzzeled his head to her stomach. Smiling, Skye hugged him. "I can't believe it..."

But the day had been rough and there for, they all decaided it was best to head to bed. As Skye layed there, her newly evolved pokemon wrapped around her she couldn't help but to smile. At least she knew she had been doing something right as a trainer.

Slowly, she fell asleep and thankfully they weren't woken up anymore that night.


	7. Chapter 7 That darned grass type!

**Hi everyone! This chapter is really short, but i wanted to post one, seeing as i promised. I VOW to make the next one longer but like i mentioned last week, i'm still not completely fine and my hands are killing me..**

**Sorry everyone...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, JUST SKYE AND HER FATHER  
**

**Also, i would like to thank PrincessAnime08 for always reviewing and putting in a comment :) Seriously, thank you!  
**

* * *

It was already mid-day and Skye had decaided to take a lunch break from her jorney.

She had sat down in front of a small lake, eating her lunch while watching her pokemon eat their.

Her newest addition Gastly, however, was annoying them with tricks and pulling pranks.

Charmeleon seemed to have had enough and roared a strong flamethrower at the ghost type, who mearly dodged and gave a loud cackle at the frustraded expression on the fire types face.

"Stop it you two." The both looked at Skye. "Gastly let the rest eat in peace, okay? I'm sure they will play with you later, after they have eaten and are happier." The ghost type sighed and floated to her side.

Skye simply patted the pokemon and gave it a sympathic smile. It seemed rest of her pokemon weren't to keen on the ghost type because he had scared Skye... it also didn't help that the thing was as mischievious as one could get...

And that had been proven when they had crossed this pokemon school(completely waste of time, if you asked Skye. You could learn only so much from books. The real world was much more interesting..). Gastly had gotten them in trouble with couple of the students but thankfully they were pretty simple to beat.

Apparently the school taught nothing about winning without moves...

She had used Gastly against a Mankey and won. Without using Psychic... The students had then proceed to challenge her for 2 hours... Finally, she had Charmeleon use smokescreen and fled.

Skye leaned in to her hands and observed the scenery around them. It was peaceful... The air was clean and gave off a nice aroma from the surrounding trees, grass, flowers and berries. The water was moving rapidly in the lake from a small stream, the wild pokemon around them were curiously observing them from their hiding spots. It was like a small piece of heaven..

Slowly, her pokemon finished eating and gathered around her for a small nap, Charmeleon was leaning on her back, Pikachu was curled on her lap and Sandshrew, Nidoran and Beedrill were at her feet. Gastly was still on her other side.

Skye gently stroked Pikachu's fur receiving small, pleased sounds from the electric type as she was thinking. The next town, was Vermilion and that meant that the gym leader used electric types. She had heard of him from her father, a 'tough' guy who liked to pummel his oppodents to the ground and humilate them. According to her father, the guy was an annoyance.

She already knew she was gong to use Sandshrew, that was obvious, but who else? Gastly, maybe.. Being a ghost type he would come handy. Charmeleon, sure, he was her strongest. And if needed, she could use Pikachu, sure being the same type it wouldn't do much damage but neither would the gym leader's pokemon's moves...

A small rustle caught her attension and curiously she glanced towards the small bushes, from where a strange, plant like pokemon with round feet and blue in color. Skye took out her pokedex and pointed it towards the pokemon.

**"Oddish, this Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. "**

"So it's a grass type, huh?" Skye mused and pocketed her pokedex, mearly watching the small grass type as it tried to get a, apple out of a tree. "Beedrill? mind helping Oddish out?" The bug type buzzed softly and flied up to the tree, using twin needle to cut one of the apples down.

The grass type cried out in surprise, but after seeing the apple it glanced cautiously at Skye and her pokemon before taking off with the apple in it's mouth. Skye snorted at that. "Well ain't it a shy one?"

Her pokemon responded with small huffs, coos and groans.

Decaiding it was time to go, Skye gathered her stuff and recalled her pokemons, all but Charmeleon and started walking away from the lake.

But just as she reached a tree, a net swooped her up in it's embrace and left her dangeling in it. "GAH!" Charmeleon cried out right after her and tired to reach for her in panic.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur.."

The familiar cry that she had only heard in professor Oak's laboratory brought her attension to the side, where a Bulbasaur was smirking at her. Apparently, Charmeleon had heard it too. With an enraged cry, the fire type shot a strong flamethrower at the grass type who quickly turned and ran.

Just as Charmeleon was about to follow, Skye's cry turned his attension back to his trainer. "Charmeleon! Jump and use metal claw on the rope holding this thing up!" With a cry, the pokemon obeyed and Skye came crashing down and soon had the fire type hovering over her in concern.

"I'm fine." Skye grunted and sat up with a furious gleam in her eyes. "But that Bulbasaur won't be after i get my hands on it.." Charmeleon agreed with a growl and the flame on his tail became bigger.

The two shot after Bulbasaur and ran around, following the grass types scent with Charmeleons sensitive nose. Suddenly, they entered a clearing and Skye had to blink at the sight.

A small lake, filled with water pokemon, the soft grass with grass, bug, poison and some other types and a small wooden house at the corner. What was this place?

"Oh!" The cry of a young woman snapped Skye out of her awe and she looked over to see a young woman, possibly in late teens to early twenties. She had long blue hair that had beent tied with soft green bow, and she had a red headband on her head, innocent purple eyes were looking with surprise at them.

Skye blinked. "So i assume that the Bulbasaur is yours then?" She deadpanned along with the annoyed Charmeleon.

The girl flushed. "Umm, did he cause trouble for you..?" "You could say that.." Skye told her blankly.

"I am so sorry!" The girl cried out. "He just didn't want you to come and hurt his friends!"

Skye was taken back. "Hurt them? The only thing i did to the pokemon around here, was that i helped an Oddish to get an apple!" She cried out.

The girl gasped. "Oh my! I'm sorry!" Then she smiled. "My name is Melanie, by the way. i care for Pokémon who have been abandoned in the forest, here and help the injured and ill ones back to health!"

"I'm Skye Storm. I was just passing by, i have no intensions of taking any of the pokemon here, just so you know." She even held up her hands, though Charmeleons annoyed expression didn't change...

"Hello, Skye." Melanie smiled at her. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No thank you. I really need to get going. I want to reach Vermilion before night."

Alright, it was nice meeting you Skye."

And with those words, Skye once again continued her jorney.


	8. Chapter 8 let's get the party started!

**Helloooo everyone! :D I finally got this one out, and just in time before the weekend ended! This one is little longer than the previous chapters, thankfully...**

**Anways, I skipped few episodes, because they really didn't have anything to do with Skye so i felt it was safe to leave them be. As for Bill? Well... I don't want to spoil anything, but i felt it would be good to have that happen, as he always gives one away in other games.. :D Like i said, all pokemon Skye gets are my favorits!  
**

**Also, someone asked me why they were all males, well it's more like an inside joke between my friends and i, as i'm the one who always goes for the male pokemon(I have a hatred for the female ones after every single one of them always made my pokemon faint -.-) and my friend likes to catch the female ones ... Yeah, we're weird like that...  
**

**As for Sandshrew? I felt it was the time for that, I always leveled mine up at that point!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNFROTUNATELY OWN POKEMON EVEN IF I WANTED!  
**

**Ps. English is not my first language so if there's errors i'm sorry, i also right with notepad so even if i got through the text i don't always notice them.  
**

* * *

Skye was dead tired. Apparently her map was outdated so instead of getting to Vermilion before dark, like she had thought, it had taken her 10 days.

She had passed quite few small towns, forests and pokecenters before she had gotten to Vermilion, but she now also had a new partner, a small male Eevee, whom she had decaided to keep on her for now and had sent Nidoran back to professor Oak. While on her jorney, she had stumbeled upon a lighthouse that had been occupied by a man called Bill, who was actually pretty well known pokemon researcher.

Bill had been, oddly enough, stuck inside a Squirtle costume and Skye had to get him out. While she had been doing that, flash of brown had gotten her attension and she had looked to the side, only to be struck by a quick attack of the little Eevee.

Temporarily stunned, Skye had stared at that small, adorable pokemon who had been snarling at her, ith his fur standing up. And yet, all she could feel, was the same sensation as she felt with her other pokemon. It was like a silent 'Click!'.

Thankfully, Bill had been able to calm the normal type, though it still refuced to go anywhere near here.

Skye had spent the rest of the day with Bill, listening him go on and on about his research and the stories of what he had seen over time. In a way, he reminded her of professor Oak, both of them loved their jobs with passion and they were both smart and could talk hours to no end about their research.

And then she asked about Eevee, no longer able to hold her tongue.

what Bill told her, both disgusted her and made her sad. Eevee had belonged to a boy from a very rich family. The boy however, hadn't been exactly an angel and liked to chase Eevee with a stick, beat him and didn't bother to feed him or clean him. The only reason Eevee had even survived was because of the staff the house had. They had taken pity on Eevee and fed him with what they could.

Then the boy had been fed up with the normal type and on their vacation to the beach near by Bill's lighthouse and the ignorant, spoiled brat had thrown Eevee in to the sea. If it hadn't been for a Pidgeotto that had seen Eevee and brought him to Bill, the poor thing wouldn't have been alive.

So now Evee didn't trust humans with the exception of Bill. Skye had felt sorry for him, but decaided not to abroach the pokemon. It was better to leave it alone.

She instead asked Bill if it would be alright if she stayed there for the night, as it had strted to rain, he agreed.

She had also decaided to give her pokemon a well deserved groom. They HAD been walking in the forest and batteling pokemon all day, after all. They all could use a nice, long baths and brushing.

During that time, she had been aware of the normal type spying on her, especially when she got to Nidoran, who had made a fuss about his bath. With gentle cooing and petting she had finally gotten the poison type to agree with her.

Then she had fed them with pokemon food she had prepared in Bill's kitchen before eating her own lunch.

Finally she had decaided it was time for bed and as she and her pokemon curled in the bed Bill had given to them she was still aware of those big brown eyes fixed upon them.

The next morning, Eevee had challenged her to a battle and with the help of Nidoran, she had won and Eevee was hers.

True, he still had a long way to go with trusting other humans-He had proven that by snarling to everyone (especially men) who had come too close to Skye- he did trust her and for now, that was enough.

Another thing, he HATED pokeballs, so he was allowed to stay out instead of her other pokemon while traveling... She had to explain that to her clearly not pleased pokemon, but still...

And there she was. Finally in Vermilion city. All she needed to do was feed her pokemon, check them up with nurse Joy of the city and buy few potions and such and she would be ready to go!

Eevee was perched up on her shoulder, looking around with a small glare as people got too close to him, occasionally giving small bark or growl. Skye mearly ruffeled his fur and moved forward.

The city looked pretty nice, bigger than the last two too. But Skye knew that even if the place looked nice, looks were only looks, and who knew what the city had hidden under the surface.

Heck, Eevee seemed to think so too as he snarled at a kid who had gotten too close.

With hasty steps, Skye made her way towards the pokecenter she could see up ahead, sending puzzeled looks to the kids who ran towards it too, all holding injured pokemon to their chest. What on earth had happened?

When she finally got inside, it was like stepping in to a battle ground. All around there were wounded pokemon, with their trainers by their sides, Chanseys running around and helping the ones in critical condition and nurse Joy was just ahead, whiping her forehead, sweat falling down in big drops.

"Umm.." The nurse glanced to her as she walked towards her. "What happened here, miss?"

Joy frowned at her. "It's the gym leader, Lt. Surge. He has a very powerfull pokemon and when challengers come, this happens..."

Skye couldn't believe it... A gym leader? How could he do that?! A gym leader should be an example to the younger trainers, not beat down their pokemon to critical condition! Now she knew why her father hated Vermilion city's gym leader so much.

As Skye gazed at the injured pokemon along with Eevee, she felt her temper rising. The hot, searing feeling that made her blood boil. Hatred filled her, as she watched the poor, wounded things and their trainers, whom all had a serious, grief stricken faces.

Eevee was snarling on her shoulder, sensing that something had made his new trainer very angry and it had something to do with the other pokemon.

Slowly, Skye turned to face the nurse, her eyes darkened with only one emotions. Anger.

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal my pokemon and then point me towards the gym?

* * *

The door to the gym rammed open, starteling the people inside, when a girl kicked it open.

The two people, one woman and one man blinked at the sight of the clearly pissed off individual who was glaring up at them like a Gyarados which had been rudely awaken and her small Eevee snarling at them as if it was a huge Arcanine. They felt shivers go down their spine when she growled.

"Where. Is. ?"

It almost felt like a command to them, like bring-him-or-suffer-the-consequences way.

"I am!" A man, who even towered over the two grown-ups appeared from the shadows, only to have Skye's angered purple eyes on him. "What do you want from lil' ol' me, baby?"

He only seemed to anger her more.

"Battle me." The three grown-ups roared with laughter, but Skye didn't bat her eyelashes at this. "Or are you a coward?"

Silence..

Pure, astounded silence.

"What. Did you call me..?" Surge asked, clearly not believing what he had just heard.

Skye looked him dead in the eye. "A coward. Hard of hearing old man?" She sneered, backed up by Eevee who was snarling at the three too, he knew these three were the cause of his trainers distress and they were going to pay.

Surge didn't seem to like being called coward as his face got red and a vein appeared on his temple.

"Fine baby, a battle is what you want, a battle is what you get." He growled, tightening his fists. "Just don't start bawling when i beat you."

Skye only nodded and followed him to the arena, trying to remember what it was what her father had said about the man.

_"He liked to evolve his pokemon as soon as he could, so they never learned some of the moves they should have leaned before evolution"_

If he really evolved them as soon as he got them, she maybe had a plan. She only needed to see what pokemon he had...

Like an answer, he threw his pokeball in to the air, releasing a pokemon which was very familiar to Skye, and she smirked. She had the advantage.

Keeping up an act, she pointed her pokedex at it.

**"Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious. "**

Sounded about right...

"Don't have all way baby.." He was smirking at her and she couldn't help but to smirk back at him, with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. _'Let's bring the moron down a peck or two..'_

She glanced to Eevee. "Sorry buddy, i don't think you are quite ready to take on a gym yet, but the next one, i promise." Eevee sighed and curled around her shoulders as she grapped one of the pokeballs on her belt and threw it in the air.

"Let's get the party started, Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew appeared and it seemed her pokemon sensed her mood right away, as it hissed at Raichu, readying it's claws.

"Oh, baby!" Surge laughed. "A little thing like that ain't gonna do much!" _'So he's cocky, AND clueless... Perfect!'_

Skye smirked over at him. "Oh i wouldn't say that..." She snickered. "Because Sandshrew is all i'm going to need to beat you~!"

Surge gaped at her, and once the nameless guy form before waved the flag to signal that the battle had began, Skye didn't waste a second. "Go underground Sandshrew!"

With a cry, the ground type dissapeared, leaving behind a confused Raichu.

"Don't just stand there!" Surge barked. "Move!"

The pokemon started running around, giving Skye time to observe it. Indeed, it was a lot slower than her fathers Raichu, meaning it hadn't learned the speed moves as Pikachu. This was going to be fun.

"Sandshrew! Swift!" Right from under Raichu, stars burst out, hitting it dead on, before Sandhsrew came hurling out as well and hitting the electric type under it's chin. "Continue with rapid spin!"

With a quick turn, Sandhsrew launched himself at Raichu once more.

"Raichu! use thunderbolt!" But it was useless, just as Skye had hoped. Not only was Sandhsrew a ground type, which ment that electricity had almost no affect on it, but he was using rapid spin which only cut threw the thunderbolt and hit Raichu, who went down to the ground, but slowly got up.

"raichu, use body slam!"

"Sandshrew, dig!"

Her pokemon just barely got out of the way, being faster than Raichu and now had a clear path to Raichu's stomach and hit it with all he had.

When Raichu went flying, Skye knew it was over. And true enough, Raichu didn't get up again.

Stunned silence filled the air, as Surge stared at his fallen pokemon, but Skye walked over to it and pulled out a spary of potion and began gently healing it.

"Do you finally get it?" She asked Surge, not looking up at him, but focusing on Raichu. "What you were doing to those new trainers was totally uncalled for. For heavens sakes, you are a grown man beating up little kids, you are an embarrassment to all gym leaders in Kanto. You may be older than me."

She finally lifted her gaze after Raichu came to. "But you are not as mature as me, it seems."

A flash of light caught her attension, and she looked behind her, to see Sandhsrew glowing.

She watched in awe as the form of her small ground type slowly grew, and spikes appeared on his back.

After a while, the glow dissappeared and revealed her an evolved form of Sandhsrew, Sandslash.

Wordlessly, she pointed her pokedex at him.

**"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. It attacks opponents with the quills on its back. "**

As if testing his new founds strenght, Sandslash's claw glowed and he slashed out. He had learned Slash.

* * *

"Here you go, baby, the thunder badge." Skye accepted her new badge, and to her amusement it looked like the sun. Why was it named 'thunder' badge, then?

"Thank you Surge, i hope you everything good."

With Eevee on her shoulder and a smile on her face, Skye looked towards the next destination. A ship.


	9. Chapter 9 All abroad!

**So yes! Ash and Skye are finally reunited!... Even if it was shortly...**

**This chapter i got done barely in time, because i was at the hospital, again... I fell and got my knee banged up pretty badly, i had to go get X-rays and all... It still hurts pretty badly...  
**

**What ever could the egg have inside? I wonder... I have two pokemon to choose from! Horsea or Dratini! I want you, my lovely readers, to send in which you would like it to be! The one getting most votes will be Skye's new baby!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! JUST SKYE STORM AND HER FATHER!  
**

**ps. English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for errors, plus i write with notepad and don't always notice the mistakes!  
**

* * *

"This thing is really huge.." "Vee!"

Skye was resting against the railing of the ship, watching as more people came abroad, and Eevee was on her shoulder. Thankfully, she had gotten tickets from her father who insisted she should go for the cruise on St. Anne. So far, she enjoyed it.

All around, pokemon and their trainers were enjoying their stay on the cruise ship and there were so many things going on that it honestly made Skye's head spin.

She had waited in Vermilion for few days, as the ship wasn't going to leave until now. It gave Skye and her pokemon time to relax and enjoy themselfs, though she insisted that they trained two hours a day, still.

Eevee was, like he had been since she had gotten him, gasting wary glances at the people around and to his annoyance, some thought he was just too cute to ignore so Skye had to step in and explain to the eager trainers not to approach him so fast. Yet he still wouldn't let them touch him and would actually at times jump inside Skye's shirt and-to Skye's amusement- growl in such a way it was more cute than intimidating.

A flash of red and yellow at he harbor caught her attension and she quickly glanced down.

A very familiar figure was running with two others(one being a form she knew) and a yellow electric mouse running beside the trainer.

Skye's eyes widened. "No way... Is that..?"

It was.

When the boy had walked on the , she couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran towards him.

"ASHYYY!"

Just like always, the boy turned around, frowning from the nickname he had never really liked, only for his own eyes to widen and a smile to widen on his lips. "SKYE?!"

He didn't get anything else out, as his childhood friend tackeled him to the ground(By this time, Eevee had jumped off and was watching his trainer, twitching his tail in irritation)

"Oh gosh! It's so good to see you, Ashy!" Skye cried, as she strangeled the poor boy with her crushing hug.

"Pi! Pika pikachu!"

It was Skye's turn to be the one who was tackeled, as Pikachu took notice on who she was. Blinking, Skye sat on the ground with the electric mouse nuzzeling and cooing at her happily. Clearly he hadn't forgotten her. Skye smiled at him and patted his head. "Hi there, has Ashy been treating you nicely?"

Pikachu looked up to her and 'chaa'ed cutely. "Good to know."

Skye finally allowed her gaze to fall upon the other familiar figure and smile. "Hi Brock, how are you doing?"

Brock returned the gesture and helped her up. "Hi Skye, i'm doing great!"

Too bad for him, Eevee had had enough of these strangers touching _his _trainer. Just as SKye was back on her feet, Eevee decided to use tackle on poor Brock, sending the gym leader to the ground, and backflipping on Skye's shoulder while growling at the rest.

Ash and the rest of his crew blinked at the brown, big eared pokemon before he took out his pokedex and pointed it to Eevee. **"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. "**

"Aww it's so cute!" The girl with orange hair swooned, but as she tried to touch Eevee, the normal type growled at her and tried to bite. Starteled , she quickly pulled her hand away and stumbeled back.

Skye quickly took Eevee off from her shoulders and in to her arms and giving the normal type a scolding look. "Eevee! Stop that! You shouldn't bite people!"

Eevee's ears fell flat against his skull and he gave a tiny whine. He hadn't wanted to make his trainer upset...

Skye looked back to the girl with an apologizing smile. "I'm really sorry about him, his last owner didn't treat him too well and he doesn't trust humans because of that. Even i had to win his trust and respect."

Holding Eevee with one arm she gave the girl her other hand. "I'm Skye Storm by the way."

The girl shook her hand too, forgiving Eevee. "I'm Misty."

Ash decided it was time he asked few questions himself he had been dying to hear from his best friend, so he interrupted the introductions. "Hey Skye! What was your starter? Professor Oak didn't tell me and Gary didin't tell me either.."

Skye smiled, she should have known that was what Ash would want to ask first. She mearly took Charmeleon's pokeball off her belt and opened it in her hand, so he appeared next to her.

"Chaarrrrr..." He mearly blinked at the new people before looking at his trainer with a questioning look.

"So you choose Charmander?" Ash asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yup!" Skye beamed. "I got up extra early so i would have time to choose the one that felt right, Charmander just got my attension right a way, i guess.." The fire pokemon puffed his chest in pride and Skye allowed him a second to bask in the spotlight before recalling him.

She adjusted Eevee in her arms before looking at Pikachu. "You know Ash, it was my dad who caught Pikachu and gave him to professor Oak." Ash looked to Pikachu. "Really?" Skye nodded. "Really. Dad was so annoyed with him that he knocked Pikachu out with his Raichu."

She heard ash mumble something about it explaining a lot, but ignored it. "Anyway, you guys wanna take a look around?"

She led them inside the ship and heard Ash's awed 'Wow, look at this!' behind her as the three had stopped to glance around. It really was a sight to see. Pokemon trainers as far as your eyes were able to see, all sharing tips with each other, some batteling and some trading. The shops were quite popular as well. Skye herself had visited some of them and bought something little for herslef and her pokemon.

"It's like a giant pokemon convention!" Ash spoke, taking in everything as they continued walking.

"Everyones a pokemon trainer." Misty observed.

They walked by two Charmander trainers, who were talking about their Charmanders health and flames, befre a Squirtle traine joined them. "My squirtle and my Charmander are much better than they are." Skye could only roll her eyes at that. Ash loved to show off alright. Wait.

She blinked at her friend. "You have a Squirtle and Charmander?" He nodded with a cocky smile. "Yup! And Bulbasaur too!" "Hmm... Interesting..." She wondered for a moment how Ash had managed that, but then shrugged.

Soon her musing were cut short, as a battle had caught Ash's eye and they went closer to take a look.

It was Raticate versus Starmie. It was a nice match. Neither had the advantage over the other one. Skye observed the two from little way from the battle, instead doing what Ash was doing and forcing her way through the crowd.

Too bad the battle soon ended, when Raticate used super fang and bit into the jewel in middle of Starmie's body, chopping a piece off.

As the winner talked to the Starmie trainer, Skye instantly took a disliking towards the man. He seemed a little cocky..

"Well now, is anyone else brave enough to challenge my Raticate?" He called to the crowd and Skye had to bite back a groan when she heard Ash's voice. "How about batteling my Butterfree?"

"Ash you wish."

Of course Ash would jump head first to the battle, she mused as she made her way to Misty and Brock.

As if agreeing with her, she heard Misty comment. "I hope he knows what he's doing.."

Skye watched the battle take place. Ash's Butterfree was just too cute for words and she ended up cooing at it and Eevee huffed in her arms, clearly thinking he was cuter than a damn bug.

"Does Ash's Buterfree even stand a chance against that Raticate?" Misty asked, concern clear in her voice. "Sure, it's a good match really." Brock assured her, crossing his arms and looking at the two pokemon. Skye agreed with him. No type advantage, Ratictae couldn't fly but could jump high, Butterfree could fly but wouldn't be any use on ground. Ash picked a good pokemon to battle with.

But just as Ash was about to finish the battle, the man went over to his Raticate and picked it up. "That's enough." Not understanding what was happening, Ash only let out a small 'huh?'. "Why don't we just call it a draw." The man stated and walked away, leaving a very displeased Ash behind. "But i was winning..."

Skye sighed and walked over to him. "Cheer up Ash, some people just are like that. Everyone here knew you were going to win." That somewhat cheered him and he nodded. Skye looked to Butterfree. "I must say, i'm quite fond of Butterfrees, but i caught Beedrill and he's more than enough bug for me." She gently pet Butterfree's head. "You really caught a good pokemon Ash!"

She turned to look at Ash, who withdrew Butterfree. "How about we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

* * *

... She had to say, Ash and his friends had awful table manners.

She gaped at the three as they stuffed their faces full of food(Pikachu included) and she had to wonder if they were even breathing as they ate. Eevee was watching them with disgust next to her and turned his head away form the group and focused on eating his own food, slowly.

"So, you having yourself a good time?" The man from before(And his arm-candy) had returned.

Completely forgetting his previous frustration with them an, Ash answered. "Yes sir, we're having a great time!"

"You know that Buttefree of yours is quite extraordinary." he commented with his uhm.. companion... backing him up with a "It's incredible"

Apparently, Brock had a crush on her as he flushed red and mumbeled something, while Misty

waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello in there?" When it didn't work she shrugged. "Here we go again!"

At this point Skye excused herself to them, she wanted to go buy something she had seen while walking with the others.

With Eevee on her shoulders she took off towards the shops, glancing between them and looking for something. "Ah, there!" She had spotted it.

A small shop with an old man selling 'lottery tickets' "Why hello young lady! You want to try your luck?" Skye nodded and handed few coins to the man and picked one of the tickets that were inside envelopes. She opened it and smiled. "Mister, it says 'Golden'."

The man blinked before he began wildly ringing a bell over his head. "You won little lady! You won!"

That attracted the attension of others and they awed as the man handed her a blue poke egg with a white ring around it. "Here you go little lady! Keep it warm and dry and soon the egg will hatch!"

Smiling, Skye took the egg and placed it safely in to her bag. "I will, thank you mister!"

With a wave she skipped away and glanced around. Now all she had to do was find Ash and the re-

Starteled yells broke through her thoughts and she looked up to see everyone-including herself- being surrounded by men and women in black outfits, all wearing a strange, vacuum looking things on their backs. Suddenly the lights went off, and two people in white outfits, similiar to the black ones stood in spotlight.

"To protect the world devastation!" The woman spoke with confidence, tho her partner didn't look as happy to be there

"To unite all peoples within our nation.." He was slouched and seemed depressed...

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The woman continued, not put off by her partner.

"To extend our reach to the stars above.."

"Jessie!" Well, at least they knew the womans name now.

"James.." He was depressing Skye too...

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" How long was this thing anyway? Couldn't they be like every evil person in the world and just get it done with?

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight.."

Suddenly a Meowth jumped in middle of them. "Meowth! That's right~" .. Did it just talk?

The lights turned back on. "Team Rocket will now take possession of your pokemon!" The woman told them all. Skye had a bad feeling about it and quickly took her belt off and put it inside her bag and closed it firmly and grapped Eevee in to her arms. Just in time, because they turned the vacuums on and began sucking out people's pokeballs from them.

Some of them tried forcing them to give up their pokemon, one tried Skye. "Give us your pokemon!"

He tried to grap her but Eevee used bite on him and then tackle the one behind her.

"If they try to rob our pokemon we might as well give them a battle!" She heard Ash shout and Skye agreed, taking out her belt ones more and clipping it back on her. Seeing Pikachu's appearing she called out her own. "Come out Pikachu and help us!"

Her Pikachu, along with the other formed a pyramid and let out a powerful electric attack together.

next up were Charmanders, and as Skye recalled Pikachu she turned to Eevee. "Okay Eevee, use quick attack to destroy those Vacuums!"

"Vee!" With a shout her pokemon was off and did quick work on the Vacuums, allowing trainers to pick the pokeballs up. Eevee ran back to her and jumped in front of her, growling. "Evee! Use quick attack ones more! Let's give these quys hell!" "EEVEE!"

With the help of others, the Team Rocket were went flying, and the trainers cheered.

Skye picked Eevee up and nuzzeled him. "Good job Eevee! I'm proud of you!" Eevee cooed softly to her, but their moment was interrupted quick. A storm was ratteling the ship.

Panic rose among the people and they hurried out of the ship-all including Skye- She got to a boat just fine and she, among with others watched as the ship sunk.

"Wait..."

She glanced around, holding Eevee close to her chest.

"Where's Ash, Misty and Brock?!"


	10. Chapter 10 No, not him! Battle of rivals

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry i haven't been getting new chapters up, but i was having bit of a writersblock :/**

**Also, i will not be updating every weekend from now on, because i've been super busy lately and i don't want writing feel like a job, but something i can do freely and enjoy.  
**

**Thanks to those who review my story, it's because of comments like that, that i enjoy this so much, it gives me the confidence to continue writing and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY STORM AND HER FATHER.  
**

**Also, i'm sorry for any errors, english is not my native language and i write with this stupid notepad -_-  
**

* * *

"So they're really okay?" Skye watched intensely as professor Oak nods before giving out a sigh of relief.

"Oh god... I was so worried.."

It had been few days since the accident on St. Anne. Skye had been terrified out of her mind when she had noticed that Ash and his friends weren't among them in the lifeboats and had deserately send out Beedrill and Gastly to look around fro them. Tears had fell from her eyes as they returned with no news of her dear friend. Her pokemon had felt her despair and tried to look for them again, only to return with nothing.

After getting back on land, she had called Mrs. Ketchum, professor Oak and her father of what had happened. Skye had also went to the small service that had been put up for the lost ones. She had burried her face in Eevee's fur on clung to her normal type as if he was the only thing keeping her in pace.

Thank god it was now over, Ash and the others were fine and back on their jorney. Skye didn't know what she would have done if he had been... Been...

Skye shook her head and smiled at the professor. "Thank you for informing me, professor. I'll call back when i can. Take care of my boys, okay?"

Oak smiled back. **"Of course Skye, they are in good hands. Bye for now!"** His image dissapeared and Skye looked down to Eevee, who had been standing at her feet. "Let's get going then."

"Vee!"

Skye headed out of the pokecenter, smile falling to her lips. Now that she knew everything was alright, she could focus on the next gym battle.

From what she had gotten out of nurse Joy, the gym leader used psychic types which made her Gastly have an upperhand. But who else would she be using? Maybe Beedrill and Pikachu? She had time to think before she would reach the gym...

Eevee jogged patiantly by her side, ears flickering in all dirrections as they continued forward. Thankfully the normal type was no longer quite as aggressive towards humans as he used to be, but he still wouldn't allow anyone touch him-Or Skye for that matter- and would lash out if someone tried.

Skye had worked with him for the tolerance of others and it had finally began to take effect.

Skye had trained with her pokemon during her stay in other towns, not really bothering to do anything else, as the disappearence of her friend had still been on her mind. During this time, however, her pokemon had grown stronger so Skye could at least say she had spend her time doing something useful instead of wallowing in sorrow. She had even switched the pokemon in professor Oak's care with hers and had gotten Nidoran to evolve in to Nidorino.

Some of her pokemon had learned new moves too, Eevee had learned shadow ball and secret power, Pikachu had learned swift, Charmeleon had learned slash, Sandslash could use body slam, Gastly on the another hand learned toxic and finally Beedrill could do pin missle. All in all, Skye was one happy trainer.

"Well, well. Look what i found..."

A very familiar and extremely egoistic voice broke through Skye's thoughts and she let out a sigh before turning around. "Hello Gary..." Sensing his trainers distate for the other human, Eevee jumped on her shoulder and gave a slight growl.

Gary Oak, a boy who Skye was not very fond of due to the large ego he had and it didn't help that he always seemed to find time to make fun of her best friend, gave her a confident smirk and walked closer while ignoring the growling normal type upon her shoulder.

"If it isn't little Sky?" He began, looking her up and down. "Didn't think you'd get here so soon. Are you going to challenge the gym?"

"I am." Skye responded. "And why wouldn't i have gotten here so soon? I'm not that slow and i get up early so i can travel further." Eevee, funny enough, gave Gary an angry look and nodded his head in Affirmation. "Ve!"

Gary turned his attension to the small fluff-ball and smirked. "How cute, but i bet it can't stand in a battle against any of my pokemon!" He boasted, smirk on his face, but Skye wasn't going to stand there and take it.

"Any of my pokemon can take on yours and win, hands down. Just because Eevee is small, doesn't mean that he's weak." She gritted her theeth together, glaring at the egoistic boy.

His smirk only grew. "Oh yeah? How about a battle then? Six on six?" Skye shrugged. "Better make it three on three, i still want to battle the gym leader today."

Gary nodded. "Fine."

The two of them headed for a small park that would work as an arena for them, but as Skye walked she couldn't help but to glance at Gary. "Where are your... 'fans' anyway?"

"Shopping." He deadpanned.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Okay, so it's three on three, no switches and the loser will be the one who either gives-up or is out of pokemon, that alright?" Gary called from the other side of the arena they had found.

"Agreed. You challenged, so you go first!"

"Fine! Gary called, and threw one of his pokeballs up. "Come out, Wartortle!"

Skye blinked as she took in the water type. So Gary had chosen Squirtle as his starter? Not a big surprise, he wasn't the type to take on a easy, well-mannered starter pokemon like Bulbasaur, actually he would've more than likely have taken Charmander if Skye hadn't taken the fire type.

Skye nodded. "Alright, here's my choice!" She threw her own pokeball out. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

Her electric type gave out a cry as he came out, immediatly taking a fighting stand, electricity sparking from his cheeks and his eyes narrowed on the target. "Pi, pikachu!"

"So you caught a Pikachu..? Why does it look so funny?" Skye flinched and gritted her theeth. "Does it matter? My Pikachu isn't going to lose and that's all that you should know!"

"We'll see about that! Wartortle, use water gun!" The pokemon launched his attack towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it and use quick attack!" With a small obediant 'pi!' the pokemon was off like a rocket, dodging the water attack and slammed Wartortle head on, causing it to fall down.

"Wartortle, use bite!" To Skye's horror, the water type bit down right on Pikachu's tail, making her pokemon cry out in pain. "Pikaa!"

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" The fact that he was in pain, only strenghtened the attack and knocked Wartortle out in a instant.

"Wartortle!" Gary shouted for his pokemon and growled at Skye as he returned his starter. "You're going to pay for that! Come out, Nidorino!"

Sure enough, Gary had Nidorino, like she did. Unfortunately, it also seemed stronger than her Nidorino. Pikachu would be in trouble...

"Pikachu! Use swift!" Her pokemon nodded and unleashed his attack.

"Dodge out of the way and use poison sting!" Nidorino jumped out of the way of the attack and suddenly rushed forward, ramming his spike to Pikachu's stomach. The attack sent Pikachu flying and crashing on the ground.

Skye encouraged her pokemon to stand, and he did but with a lot of difficulties. Both the attack from wartortle and now Nidorino had made him tired and skye knew she had to make the next move count.

"Pikachu, use quick attack to get behind Nidorino and use thunderbolt!" Tired, the pokemon gathered what ever strenght he had left and with the help of quick attack, got behind Nidorino, where he released the electricity in his cheeks.

The attack did it's job and hit critically, but Skye knew it wasn't over yet. And she was right.

"Nidorino, double kick!"

Even before the second kick made contact, Skye knew Pikachu was done. As the electric mouse fell, she raiced to him with Eevee beside her and scooped him up. "You did wonderfully, buddy. Now you can take a nice nap." She recalled him and went back to her spot. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Gary, apparently took this as sign of defeat. "What's the matter, little Sky? Can't play with the big boys-"

Gary halted, his smirk falling from his eyes.

Skye had opened her purple eyes, and they no longer held that innocent gleam in them or the kindness. Determination was the only thing visible and it caused shivers to travel down his spine.

Who was in front of him, was not Skye Storm, the girl he had know all his life, but Skye Storm, a young pokemon trainer who was filled with determination to take him down.

Skye grapped one of her pokeballs. "Let's get going, come out Gastly!" Her ghost type came out with a intimidating cackle, floating above the ground and smirking down at the Nidorino who was growling at him.

"Where did you find that?" Gary stared at the ghost type, it seemed like a very disobediant pokemon, yet was waiting for his trainer to give an order. Quickly checking his pokedex, Gary nodded. "Alright, Nidorino, use poison sting!"

But Skye wasn't going to have any of that. "Gastly, use psychic." Her pokemon cackeled once more, as his eyes glowed blue and lifted the poison type in to the air, causing Nidorino to struggle against the invisible force. "Slam it around, Gastly."

Gary was powerlessly watching his pokemon being slammed to the ground, time after time.

"Finish this with night shade!"

Her pokemon obeyed and promtly released his psychic and attacked with night shade, knocking Nidorino out. Gary grunted and recalled Nidorino.

"Well, third time's the charm." Gary muttered and grapped another pokeball. "Come out, Fearow!"

The bird that came out actually made Skye flinch. It was certainly big... She pointed her pokedex towards it.

**"Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. "**

"... " Skye looked to Gastly. "Stay away from the beak." Gastly nodded and turned to his oppodent.

She didn't however have time to react when Gary called on an attack. "Use peck!"

Fearow obeyed without much of a fuss and began pecking Gastly, who cried out. "Keep it up!"

Skye watched helplessly, as the bird pokemon continued to attack. "Gastly! Get away from that thing!"

Finally, her pokemon was able to get away it seemed, but she was wrong. "Fearow, use wing attack!"

The birs wings glowed and with a quick movement, it was behind Gastly and lashed out, knocking the ghost type out. "No!"

giving a sigh, Skye recalled Gastly. "You did wonderfully Gastly, take a rest now." She grapped her last pokeball and looked at it. "It's now up to you boy.." She threw the ball in to the air.

"Come out, Charmeleon!" Her fire type came out with a loud roar and fixed his eyes on his prey, Fearow.

Gary pointed a finger at her. "So YOU were the only who took Charmander! Should've known!"

Skye shrugged. "So what? Besides, i decaided that he would be my partner the second i saw him, i didn't consider anything else really, just that i would find a partner that i would get along with."

Gary clicked his tonque. "Whatever, Fearow use peck!"

"Dodge out of the way and use flamethrower!" Charmeleon rolled out of the way, and as Fearow passed he hit the flying type on the stomach with his flamethrowed, causing the bird to let out a pained cry.

"Fearow! Wing attack,now!" The bird made an U-turn in the air and came back, diving towards Charmeleon, but Skye was ready for it. "Charmeleon, grap on to Fearow and stop him!"

The pokemon grapped the flying type from the base of it wings and dug his claws in to the dirt below him to hold him steady. "Now! Use flamethower head on!"

The attack hit Fearow straight in to his face, causing it to cry out before falling down to the ground.

It was silent for few moments, before Skye let out a loud cheer and raiced to Charmeleon and hugging him around his neck, Eevee jumping around them just as joyful as his trainer. "You did it! I knew you would! You're the best Charmeleon!" The fire type purred and nuzzeled her neck in happiness at the kind words his trainer praised him with.

Gary, called back his pokemon and turned his nose upwards. "Hmp. Beginners luck, next time i'll win."

Skye and her gang watched as Gary walked away, his ego bruised, and she couldn't help but to smile.

The day had turned out better than she had ever hoped.

* * *

Skye blinked.

"Wait, don't i have to go to pokecenter now? Gah! Just when i was ready to head to the gym!"

"Veee, Eevee?"

"Char..."


	11. Chapter 11 Psyche you out!

**Hello dear readers! I'm very happy that some of you have taken time to review and message me! :)**

**Sorry i haven't uploaded new chapter in a while, but to be truthful i have been super busy as i have moved to a new house and it took so much time and work that i just couldn't write as i was too tired.  
**

**This chapter is really short and i haven't gone to too much detail because i'm still pretty tired and this chapter is supposed to be more of a jump, since i didn't really want to focus that much on Sabrina and Skye's battle.  
**

**The next one will be twice as long, i promise you that!  
**

**Also, please vote on the poll on my page, it will decaide what hatches from the mystery egg.  
**

**Thanks again!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT, I ONLY OWN SKYE AND HER FATHER!  
**

**Also, i am sorry for the errors in the text, english is not my first language and i write with notepad so i don't always notice all of the errors in time.  
**

* * *

Skye grumbeled under her breath as she was FINALLY able to leave for the gym. Stupid Gary and his stupid battle...

It had taken more time than she had first thought it would. Only because other trainers had began pouring in and made her wait long for even reaching Nurse Joy. Then she had to wait for her pokemon to be healed up before leaving.

Damn Gary... She should have pushed him off that cliff when they visited the mountains with professor Oak years ago...Push him while she had the chance...

Eevee was eyeing Skye with a wary expression as hers took a more sinister appearence. What was his trainer thinking..?

Skye groaned as she saw that the sun was already up high in the sky. There was no way she would get in to a new town before night if she managed to leave right after her gym battle. She would have to set a camp for the night...

Shaking the thought out of her head, it could wait for now, Skye turned towards the gym and stopped in front of it. She glanced down to her Eevee. "You ready buddy?"

Eevee's ears bend back and he revealed his small fangs in a snarl, falling in a defencive stand.

Nodding in approval, Skye walked forward and the doors slid open. "Let's go then."

To their surprise, the long hall was empty. No movement what-so-ever and for some reason, that but Skye on edge. The two began making their way deeper in the building, their steps creating an eery echo that pounced off the walls.

Eevee was clued to her side, the pokemon just as on edge as his trainer, eyes flying all over the place as if waiting for something to attack them.

Then Skye spotted a door on the right that had a small window, curiously she wandered closer to take a look.

As Eevee jumped on her shoulder the two could only blink at the sight in front of them.

A room filled with people in lab coats sitting around tables, all holding what seemed like spoons, Tarot cards and normal playing cards.

As they observed these people, Skye couldn't help but to wonder what they were getting themselfs in to. She knew that the gym specialized in psychic types, but to see humans studying and practicing the psychic abilitys as well... It seemed a little far fetched to her...

"What are you doing here?" A male voice rang out, starteling Skye and she snapped her head to the dirrection of the voice, aware of the snarling Eevee upon her shoulder.

Skye almost deadpanned when she saw the man. Even with the medical mask, very long hair, lab coat and extremely serious expression, he looked to much like a certain cocky trainer. Without even knowing who he was, Skye began to feel irritation build up.

"My name is Skye Storm and i'm here to challenge the gym leader." Her voice was void of emotions, she wasn't about to let him know that his resemblance to certain person was getting on her nerves.

The man blinked at her lazily. "So you are here to take on the great Sabrina?"

The way he said it, set off a small fire inside Skye. it seemed the resemblance in appearence wasn't the only thing the man had in common with Gary... "Yes, yes i am."

The man gave a dry chuckle. "Very well then, follow me." He turned around and Skye was left with little choice other than follow, so she did.

They walked in silence down the hall, only their steps echoing on the floor, leaving the same eery feeling inside Skye. This place was creepy and sooner they got out of there, the better.

Finally, they came upon big doors and the man beside her came to halt. "Here we are."

The man then pushed the doors open and reveaed what was inside.

If the long, emty halls weren't enough to creep Skye out, the actual gym was.

The gym was more like a temple. stone pilars held the ceiling up, the marmor floor covered the area with the exception of the ground arena, and at the end of the gym, the raised platform with two big torches and the other room that was covered with a bamboo curtain.

Yep, she couldn't wait to get out of there.

She only walked to the arena, while the man continued forward and kneeled just infront of the platform

"Oh great Sabrina, this stranger has come here and wishes to challenge you!"

Skye couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the dramatic man, but continued to watch. Suddenly, from the darkness of the other room, a.. Doll, or was it a girl, appeared. The girl wore a white sunhat with big red bow around it, shadowing her eyes and hiding them from fiew, long greenish blue hair, white sundress with baby pink sleeves, neck piece and waist band(That had a red rose at the right side) and a small blue ribbon around her neck. In her hands, was also a pokeball.

Skye shivered when the girl lifted her head and she saw red eyes glowing. That, couldn't be normal.

The man suddenly cried out, and he was lifted in to the air, then blasted away from the room, the doors closing with a bang behind him.

When the girl began to giggle, Skye felt tremors going through her. That kid wasn't normal, or sane, by any means!

"I would love to battle you!" The girl giggeled, but when she continued Skye almost made a run for it. "But if you lose, you have to be my friend." Skye didn't miss the sinister edge that sentence had, but she mearly pulled out her pokeball and walked backwards to her place, just as the curtain rose.

When the lights of the platform were on, it revealed another person, which the little girl was sitting on.

A young woman, with long dark green hair, violet cat-like eyes, wearing a red long sleeved dress and long balck boots(They reached to her lower tights), was watching her.

She almost screamed, when the woman rose up and floated over to the arena.

That's right, she _floated_.

The second her feet hit the ground, lights turned on around the arena, taking away some of the darkness of the room. "One-on-one. All out match. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Skye tightened her hold on her pokeball, and watched the little girl let go of the pokeball in her hands, but instead of falling, it flaoted up. "Come out, Abra." The pokeball flew forward and hit the ground, releasing the pokemon inside.

Pokémon that loosely resembles a fox had come out. It had two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and in the middle of its face, it had two eyes that were shut. It also looked like it had a small armor on.

Wordlessly, Skye pointed her pokedex at it. **"Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping. "**

She had to admit, Abra WAS kind of cute..

"Alright, my turn. Come out Gastly!" Skye threw Gastly's pokeball out and her ghost type gave an eery cackle as he floated to the small circle in middle of the arena.

Suddenly, Skye saw Sabrina's eyes glowing red, and at the same moment, Abra's returned the same color as it's eyes opened. "Gastly, use shadow ball!" The pokemon did as it was told and fired a shadow ball at the Abra, only for it to use teleport and disappear to another location behind Gastly.

"Gastly, use toxic!" Again, Abra avoided the attack with teleport.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it! Gastly! Use psychic to trap him, the use night shade!" Thankfully, it worked this time.

Even if Abra WAS psychic type, it didn't have enough time to teleport, thus getting hit straight on by night shade. Abra cried out, and flied across the arena, hitting the ground hard, but Skye wasn't about let the pokemon move away. "Quick! Use shadow ball!"

It was two-hit K.O. and that made Skye let out a relieved breath.

It was over.

* * *

Wordlessly, Sabrina handed her the new badge and turned away, leaving Skye to watch as she once again disappeared in to the shadows.

Skye looked at her pokemon and shrugged. what was done, was done. Gastly gave a pleased cackle before he was surrounded by white light.

Eevee and Skye took a step away, as the form of the ghost-type grew larger and soon the lgiht faded away, leaving behind the newly evolved Haunter.

Haunter cackeled loudly and disappeared, and re-appeared behind Eevee, scaring the normal-type in to jumping in Skye's arms, barking at the ghost.

Sighing, Skye pointed her pokedex towards Haunter.**"Haunter, a Gaseous Pokémon. No further information. "** Skye blinked. "No further information? What's that supposed to mean..?" She muttered before re-calling Haunter and turning to walk away from the gym. Four down, four to go.

Walking away from the city was nice. The heavy feeling the city gave was not something Skye enjoyed. Besides, the place creeped the heck out of her!

She pulled out a map and looked it over. Next place would be Celadon city. If she remembered correctly it was also a grass gym, which ment that she ahd a heavy upper hand with Charmeleon, Beedrill and maybe even Nidorino if she decaided to call professor Oak to switch around.

With Eevee on her shoulder, Skye walked away from the city, heading straight for the next gym.

But what Skye didn't see, was that the egg in her bag had for a moment giving a small, gentle glow.


	12. Chapter 12 Welcome to the family

**Hello dear readers! I'm back! :D Again, a short chapter but i'm super nervous about tomorrow(I'm the lead actress in a play and i can't focus too much on my writing :/). Poll has been closed, as the answer of which pokemon the egg will hatch is already here!**

**I have finally reunited Ash and Skye, once more, and i plan to go on with few of the episodes for now!  
**

**Thanks to all those who have taken time to answer the poll and send reviews! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT-UNFORTUNATELY- OWN POKEMON, ONLY SKYE AND HER FATHER!  
**

**ps. i apologize for mistakes, english is not my native tonque and i write with this stupid Notepad :/  
**

* * *

"Why is it, that every time i go inside a forest, i somehow get lost? Even if there's a _path_ leading though the forest?!"

Eevee looked back at his fuming trainer and couldn't help but to shrug. He hadn't been with Skye and the others for that long, but even _he_ knew how horrible his trainer's sense of direction was.

And boy was it horrible.

Skye was agitated beyond all belief. They had been in the same damn forest for hours to no end, but in the map it said the forest would only take a few hours at the most to walk through.

Curse the Storm-family curse of bad sense of direction...

Well, it would be worse...

She could be related to Gary.

Skye glanced at the sky and groaned. It was already starting to get dark, she might as well get comfty for the ni-

"Skye?!"

Starteled, the poor girl tripped and fell to the ground. Eevee yelped in worry and hurried to his trainer's side and began frantically checking her over for wounds and licked her cheek.

"Look what you did Ash! You made her fall!" Misty's voice rang in Skye's ears as the water pokemon trainer scolded her childhood friend. Slowly, she got up from the ground and faced Ash and his gang.

"..." Skye stared blankly at Ash before practically jumping the poor boy. "I WAS SO WORRIED~!" She wailed and squeezed Ash to the point where he struggeled for much needed air. "WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED, AND THE SHIP, NO SIGNS OF YOU AND THE WAIIITIIINNNGGGG!"

Eevee, Pikachu, Brock and Misty could only watch in awkward silence as the girl continued to cling to Ash, who was turning more blue as the time went on and seemed nearly unconscious.

"Umm, Skye? Ash stopped breathing..." Brock called out worriedly, as the boy in her grip went still.

"..." Skye allowed her grip to slacken a little as she stared confused at her friend who was foaming from his mouth. The she dropped him.

"Pikachu, if you would...?" The electric mouse of her friend glanced at her and then back to his trainer, before his cheeks began to spark in sign of what was about to come.

"Pikaaaa-CHUUUUUUU!"

Poor Ash never stood a chance.

Skye turned from the sight of her... _crispy_ friend and looked to the other two. "Sooo... How's it going?"

Misty and Brock only stared at her, wondering if they should maybe make a run for it.

She always had been a little... okay, she was very overzealous when it came to her childhood friend and tended to get little out of hand when she hadn't seen him in a while. It wasn't her fault, for years her father and Ash's mother had made playdates for them, send them to the same places, same schools...

And she did have that crush on Ash few years back... Poor Ash didn't have a clue as to _why_ she always clung to him like Zubat to the ceiling...

Finally, Ash came back from the brink of death and blinked sleepily at Skye.

"Hi Skye, when did you get here...?"

* * *

"So basically, you all ended up on a island that was used as a giant pokemon land?"

Skye couldn't help but to flinch at their expressions, it must have been horrible.

The four humans and their pokemon had came to the conclusion that it would be best if they waited till morning to continue on their jorney's, so they set their sleeping bags up, made a camp fire and ate delicious stew Brock made. Now they all sat on logs around the fire and talked. Eevee was on Skye's lap, and she sat next to Ash who had Pikachu on his, on the opposite side sat both Brock and Misty.

Brock turned to the younger girl. "So Skye, did you battle Sabrina?" The others turned their attension fully to her, as they were curious too about the outcome of the battle.

Skye nodded. "Sure did, it wasn't really hard to battle that Abra with Gastly. I'm just glad it hadn't evolved yet."

At this, Ash's face turned grim and he grumbeled quietly. "Yeah, lucky you.."

Skye gave her friend a confused glance, but as she was about to ask, Misty interrupted, obviously panicked.

"So! Are you heading to the gym in Celadon city?"

This thankfully did turn Skye's thought's elsewhere. "Yeah, iam. I _was_ planning to get there before the dark, but you can see how that turned out.." She sighed and absentmindly stroke Eevee's soft fur, the pokemon in question emmitting a soft purr from his throath.

Ash next to her snickered. "The famous sense of dirrection of Storm family. OUCH!" Skye had elbowed him sharply for his comment.

Brock nodded. "We are heaidng there as well, so it would probably be for the best if we traveled together for the time being. The more the merrier, right?" The others agreed by nodding and Skye sighed in relief. "Thanks guys, i would have been lost for days here..."

"Without a doubt." This time Skye smacked her childhood friend. Hard.

"OUCH!"

A sudden glow errupted from Skye's bag, capturing the attension of Pikachu.

"pika?"

The electric type jumped from Ash's lap and quickly jumped to the bag, followed by Eevee. The two's actions didn't go unnouticed by the humans and they turned to the bag as well. "What's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the bag.

Skye frowned for a moment, thinking of the reasons _why_ her bag would be glowing, before she lit up. "The egg!"

She almost dived for the bag and pulled the egg out as soon as she could. The others cathered around them and they all watched as the glow intensed, and the shape of a pokemon slowly grew out of it.

When the glow died down, they could only gape at what had hatched.

A snake-like pokemon with white fins on the sides of it's head and a large, round white nose on it's face,

it also had purple-colored eyes and a small, white circular feature on it's head. The under side of it's belly was white and the rest was blue. In other words, completely adorable.

"It's a dratini..." Brock whispered and Ash pointed his pokedex almost instantly at the newly hatched pokemon, who was cooing softly to Skye. **"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. "**

"Why hello there Dratini." Skye cooed, petting the pokemon's head and took out her own pokedex, trying to find extra info on it.** "Dratini. Level 1. known moves: Wrap, Leer, Dragonbreath. Gender: Male."**

"So your a boy too, huh?" Dratini nuzzeled her hand and cooed, causing Skye to chuckle. "I guess so."

Ash was staring in awe at the hatchling, but Dratini seemed to only have eyes for his 'momma'.

"What do you say we go to sleep for now? Tomorrow we'll go straight to pokecenter and have nurse joy neck Dratini out, just in case. Besides, it's getting really late." Brock suggested, and after few yawns, they all agreed.

* * *

That night Skye cuddeled with her new baby and Eevee, all having very pleasent dreams of the future.

Hopefully, all would turn out just fine.


	13. Chapter 13 The scent of victory!

**Hello dear readers and Merry Christmas! This chapter i made extra long for you, as it is my present to you all who have faithfully reviewed and put this story in favorits! THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried my best :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT-UNFORTUNATELY- OWN POKEMON, ONLY SKYE AND HER FATHER!  
**

**ps. I apologize for any errors, english is not my first language and i write with this stupid notepad!  
**

**MERRY CHRISTAMS ONCE MORE!  
**

* * *

They had done it. They had finally gotten to Celadon city. A thing that brought tears of relief in Skye's eyes.

Eevee was on his usual spot upon her shoulder, while Dratini was cradled in her arms, cooing softly to his 'momma'. They had all stopped to look around the big city and enjoy the sights.

They had been heading for the Pokecenter, as Dratini needed a check-up and as Skye had yet to capture him to avoid Dratini being send to professor Oak in a flash, she needed to send back one of her other pokemon, and she had decided that it would be Beedrill who would be send back.

When they got to the center, she quickly called professor Oak and explained her situation.

And then, with teary goodbyes to the pokemon she had caught second in her short jorney, she sent Beedrill to pallet town.

After that, she turned to her newborn Dratini. "Now, let's get you in to a pokeball, shall we?" Dratini cooed softly, and watched as Skye took out a red and white ball, tapping it against his head. The gang watched, as Dratini was dragged inside the pokeball in red light and settle down almost instantly after the first blink.

Skye smiled and motioned the others to follow as she made her way to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me miss." She called to the nurse, who turned to greet her with a smile. "I have a pokemon with me who was just hatched, would you mind checking him over for me, just in case?"

Nurse Joy smiled kindly and looked as Skye released Dratini. "Oh my! He's a rare one too!" She turned back to the red head. "I will give him a throughfull check-up, please wait for a moment." She then took Dratini and left the room.

Behind her, Ash groaned. "Oh come on! I want to go to the gym already!"

His groan was followed by a smacking sound and Skye turned around just in time to see Misty glower over Ash, who was now holding his head on the ground. "Well it can't be helped can it?! Dratini needs a check-up, besides the gym isn't going anywhere! Relax, okay!?"

Skye chuckeled and glanced over to Brock, doing a double check when she saw the goofy expression he had on and turned to the others, pointing at the male gym leader. "What's with him..?"

Ash and Misty blinked at her before they too took a glance at their friend and deadpanned. "Don't worry about him, this happens all the time.." Misty groaned.

"..?"

Choosing to ignore it, Skye looked over to the door as it opened and Nurse Joy walked out, holding Dratini in her arms. "Your Dratini is in perfect health!" She smiled and handed Dratini to Skye. "Just remember to give him something soft to eat, some milk formula would be good too."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Skye quickly recalled Dratini and smiled to the nurse. "I'll be sure to do that."

The four of them(Along with Pikachu and Eevee who were perched upon their trainers shoulders) walked out and headed back towards the city.

But as they were walking, a sweet smelling scent drifted over to them.

Pikachu and Eevee were the first ones to notice the scent. "Vee.." "Pikaa..."

The two leaned forward, followed by Brock and Misty.

"Somethig smells heavenly!" Brock commented.

Misty murmured something as well, but Skye didn't hear her. She did, however, notice the sweet smell in the air and sniffed as well.

"Hey, what's going on..?" Ash asked them, as he noticed that his friends attension was in complete different dirrection than his.

Suddenly Brock took off. "Hey, Brock! Where are you going?!" Ash called after him.

The others followed after the older boy.

* * *

"..." The three stared at their friend, who was pressed against a glass window with a goofy expression on his face, all sweatdropping.

Ash grinned and walked closer 'brave man..' Skye thought to herself, holding Eevee closer. No offence to Brock, but he seemed like the type of a guy her father always warned her about.

"Who are you making funny faces at, Brock?"

Slowly, the male gym leader turned to him. "My nose tells me that this is my kind of town."

Skye took a step back.

Definately the type her father warned her of...

"Huh?"

Looking inside, Skye saw bunch of pretty girls talking to each other, Her eyebrow rose.

"I think we should stay for a while.." She glanced back to Brock as he said this... He was once again close and personal with the window... Creep...

"Well, if you wanna waste your time.. Misty, Skye, pikachu let's get moving." To his surprise, only Skye and Eevee were there, and just as confuced as he was. "Misty? Pikachu?"

Skye suddenly spotted them, inside the store and poked at Ash's shoulder and pointed at the window.

So Misty thought she would go on a shopping spree...

They walked inside the store and Pikachu was the first to greet them. "Don't buy it Misty! Perfume is just waste of money and it stinks!" Skye sweatdropped at Ash, who was yelling at Misty. Not a good way to make an entrance.

"Go. Away." Misty certainly didn't seem happy...

Just as the woman selling the perfume tried to interrupt, a voice called out.

"I resent that remark!" Skye turned around, to see a very beautiful young woman staring at them. She was dressed in a very traditional kimono and her dark hair was placed traditionally as well, her dakr green eyes almost daring Ash to continue.

" The Manager!"

The woman walked closer. "Youg man! Are you accusing me of overcharging my customers for perfume!?"

Ash seemed intimidated enough, as he took a step back. "No ma'am, i ment all perfumes are rip offs, becuase all they do is turn guys in to zombies! Like this!" Skye balked as Ash pulled Brock from somewhere, him having the same goofy expression as before.

"Hi... What's your name..?" Brock questioned the 'manager' with dazed voice, whom gave him a slight smile before turning to Ash, a glare upon her face.

"P for Pretty

E for Elegant

R for Radiant

F for Fun

U for(Author:I did not hear this word, sorry)

M for Mysterious

E for Energy and that spells..."

Skye had seriously fun as she watched this, with every word, the manager closed in on poor Ash, who always tried to back up. Normally, she wouldn't allow anyone to pick on him, but she would make a exception for this, it _was_ his fault after all...

It was even more funny, as the others joined in on this.

"Perfume! Misty shouted, angry look on her face, on both sides of her were Brock and Pikachu, who seemed to agree with her wholeheartedly

"Right!"

"Pikaa!"

"I don't need that smelly stuff to give _me_ energy!" Ash pointed smugly to his chest with his thump eyes closing briefly. "I'm full of it!" He did a pose. "I got tons of energy that i don't know what to do with!"

Misty slid next to him. "Why don't you use some of it to keep your mouth shut?" She leered at him.

"If you object to our products so much, perhaps you should leave. Since all we sell here is perfume you must find that offencive." The manager commented, looking meaningly at him.

The other women surrounded him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You insensitive little worm!"

Poor Ash didn't have a glue.

"What did i say...?"

Skye watched amused, as he got kicked out of the shop. "Get out and don't come back!"

"Well, that was interesting.." She looked to Eevee, smiling lightly. "Don'tcha agree?"

Eevee cooed cutely, drawing the attension of the women.

"Aww! He's so cute!"

"Can we pet him?!"

Skye quickly twirled around to stop the blonde from touching her pokemon. When she saw the confuced faces she grinned in sorry manner. "I'm sorry, you see, Eevee went through a lot before he became part of my team, and he pretty much hates strangers, me and one another person are the only ones he allows to touch himself willingly, so he could bite."

The girls stared saddly at the normal type who was looking at them warily.

"You poor thing.." The manager spoke, beofre turning to Skye. "My name is Erika, i am the gym leader of Celadon city."

Skye, Mist and Brock gaped at her, but suddenly Skye giggeled. "Poor Ash, he sure didn't know who he pissed off!"

The others laughed as well.

Skye then grinned. "Well then, Erika, would you mind taking me on in a gym battle?"

The young woman smiled. "I would love to."

* * *

"Alright! It will be two on two battle, the challenger is allowed to swtich her pokemon around. Begin!"

"Very well then, come out! Tangela!" Erika threw a pokeball to the center of the stadium and out came a cute, blue, vine-like pokemon with pink feet. Curiousity took over and Skye flipped out her pokedex.

**"Tangela, a Vine Pokémon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines. "**

Skye nodded. "Alright." She looked to her shoulder where her pokemon sat. "Eevee, it's your turn."

"Vee!" With a small cry, Eevee jumped down and quickly ran to the center, glaring down at Tangela.

"Eevee! use shadow ball!" The small normal type did as commanded and attacked head on with the attack.

"Tangela dodge and use stun spore!" Tangela jumped to the side and send stun spore towards Eevee

"Eevee jump over tangela and use quick attack!"

"Vee!" Jumping up, the pokemon did a flip in the air and landed behind Tangela, turning around and bashing in it's back. Erika's pokemon let out a cry.

"Quick! Use Constrict!" Skye watched in horror as her pokemon was hit and got tangeled up in the vines.

"Eevee! Don't give up!

Eevee let out a fierce cry and suddenly bit down on Tangela's vines, making the other one scream in pain and release him. Eevee had learned bite.

"Finish up with secret power!" With final attack, Tangela was down.

"Tangela is unable to battle! Battle goes to Eevee!"

Skye laughed and ran to scoop her tired pokemon up and twirled around. "Good job Eevee! Now you can rest!" "Vee!" Clearly pleased with himself, Eevee jumped on her shoulder and layed down around her neck like a scarf.

"Nicely done, Skye! But you better be prepared for this! Come out Weepinbell!"

Skye didn't hesitate to flip open her pokedex when the strange pokemon appeared.

**"Weepinbell, When hungry, it swallows anything that moves. Its hapless prey is melted inside by strong acids. "**

Skye grimanced, but took out one of her pokeballs, "Don't worry about me Erika, it's you who should be prepared!" She threw her pokeball. "Let's go! Charmeleon!"

Upon being released, the pokemon let out a powerfull roar.

"Wow! Charmeleon seems riled up!" Misty commented from the side.

"Yeah, Skye's pokemon seem very tuned with their trainer, no doubt from all training Skye told us she does with them."

Erika wasn't too pleased with the appearence of a fire type, however. She knew the battle would be over soon.

"Okay, Charmeleon! Let's get fired up! Use flamethrower!"

"Weepinbell! Use razor leaf!"

The leafs didn't pose much of a challenge, and were roasted, allowing the attack to hit head on to Weepinbell, who fainted almost instantly.

"Oh no!"

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! The battle goes to Charmeleon! The winner is Skye Storm from pallet town!"

"good work, Charmeleon, you can rest now." Skye smiled and recalled her pokemon and walked towards Erika, who was smiling.

"Congratulations, Skye. Here." She offered out a badge, which Skye took and added to her case. "That was the Rainbow Badge. Well done Skye, you are one step closer to Kanto league!"

Skye smiled and thanked her, just as the others came down from their seats. "Wow Skye, you have become a strong trainer!" Brock commented.

"I guess so, but i still have a long way to go." Skye told him, petting Eevee lightly.

Erika walked closer. "How about we look around?"

* * *

Skye listened absentmindly, as Erika told the others a story, leaning against one of the walls, with sleeping Eevee on her lap. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked one of the women from the shop, along with...

Skye covered her mouth. "Oh dear..."

It was none other, than Ash Ketchum, dressed up as a girl with long blonde hair with pink bow on top, poofy orrange dress with white colar and blue ribbon with a red gem.

She shook with silent laughter, if only she had a camera!

She decided to stay quiet and watch how it would play out...

"Trainer Erika! I would like to introduce a new student!" This turned everyones attension on the two

"Oh welcome!" Erika greeted. Ash seemed shocked of the transformation, well, to be truthful so had Skye been when Erika took off her 'traditinonal clothes' so she couldn't blame him.

"Nice to meet you!" She continued, walking closer. "Thank you ma'am." Was Ash's shy answer as he looked to the ground so he wouldn't be recognized.

Too bad 'she' didn't count on Brock being there...

"You sure are a shy young lady, but don't worry all the girls wanna make you feel at home here at the gym." Brock turned to the others. "Let's all give her a warm welcome!"

"Pikachu~u!"

Skye shook with silent laughter now. If Pikachu caught whif of Ash's scent, it was all over...

"May i ask you a question?" Misty interrupted.

"Of course you may, Misty!" Erika told her.

"I was wondering, why we can all sit with Gloom." Actually, that wasn't a bad question, Skye had been able to pet the grass/poison type as well. It couldn't possibly trust them already? "I always thought that becuase of it's terrible smell it was almost impossible to get anywhere near Gloom. So how come this gloom doesn't smell at all?"

"That's a very smart question, Misty." Erika walke to Gloom and kneeled beside it, gently petting the pokemon. "Gloom doesn't have a bad smell all the time, when ever Gloom is in danger it let's out the bad smell. it's a natural defence mechanism, but as long as Gloom doesn't feel threathened it smells just fine. Just make sure Gloom feels safe and show you want to be it's friend."

"How do you know all that?" Misty asked again.

"I met Gloom a long time ago.."

Erika began telling them a tale of how she met Gloom, and truthfully, Skye's understood perfectly what she had been through, as she had been cornered by a wil Fearow when she had been small, and she had been rescued by Hitmonchan, whom had ran outside the second he had heard Skye's scared screams.

"It's all because her friendship with gloom that Erika decided to become a grass pokemon trainer!" The green haired woman told them.

"I wish Ash coul've heard that story." Misty commented.

And of course, the dumbass decided to answer. "I heard it."

Skye facepalmed at that. "Ash you idiot.." She spoke under her breath. Of course, he tried to fix the situation, but little too soon little too late, as Misty got in his face. "You look awfully familiar.. Haven't we met some place before?"

"Maybe you met my sister!" Too late, Pikachu had spotted him too, and happily walked to his trainer and cuddeled with his legs. "Hey, knock it off..." Pikachu, not too happy with Ash's response to his affection, of course fried him with an electric attack.

"I should have brought my sunglasses.." Skye commented, standing up with Eevee jumping on her shoulder. "Vee!"

Ash's wig fell apart, showing who was really in the dress.

"It's Ash!"

"Yeah, it's me.."

"Your that boy!" Seems like Erika remembered him too.

"Erika, you wouldn't let me in, so i wore this stupid disguise! I had to sneak in to your gym so i could battle you for a badge! And now i wanna challenge you!"

* * *

This all of course, ended with them going to the gym once more. Skye fell to her seat, boredly watching as they began. It was Bulbasaur versus Tangela.

It... was one of the shortest battle she had ever seen. As soon as Bulbasaur used vine whip on Tangela, Erika's pokemon used Constrict to pull Bulbasaur towards it and used Stun spore.

Next, it was Charmander versus Weepinbell.

This battle, didn't last long either, just little longer than her battle with it and Charmeleon. Skye listened the ohters comment on Ash and couldn't help but to smile. Even for a dumbass, Ash was good. She knew that. Ash had good instincts when it came to battles.

Last, it was Charmander versus Gloom and with one smelly blast from the grass/poison type, the fire type was out.

"Hahahaha! Poor Ash! Your pokemon could use more training!" Erika laughed, and that made both Ash and Skye angry. Nobody picked on _her_ friend, no one!

"Chuu!" Skye looked down to see Pikachu standing in front of Ash. He kneeled down. "Pikachu, are you saying you wanna battle?" "Pika!" "You know you are probably gonna loose but your still willing to battle gloom to help me out?" To her amusement, Pikachu gave a light smack to Ash's cheek.

"Your saying your sure you'll win?" "Pikaa-chu! pika pi!" "Oh pikachu!" Ash scooped her pokemon up and hugged him.

Out of nowhere, a voice called out. "Heartwarming, but what's that smell?"

"What?!"

"Your pokemon skills are stinking this gym worste than Gloom."

"Aren't those the idiots from St. Anne..?" Skye murmured to Eevee who nodded.

"Vee!"

As if to confirm, Misty shouted. "It's Team Rocket!"

Skye watched blankly as the two humans jumped from the ceiling, once more calling out the same damn lines as the last time. Followed by the talking Meowth Who was carrying something.

... Then they blasted themsels off...

"What the hell..." "...Veee..."

But Skye noticed something that made her insides freeze. "FIRE!"

They all began running around, some saveing the pokemon, some called the fire department, and others tried to put out the fire, Skye was one of them.

"Gastly! Sandslash! Let's go!" She threw her pokeballs in the air and released her pokemon. "Gastly use psychic to get pokemon and people out, Sandslash! Use dig and try winding a water source!"

Her pokemon go to work and Skye did as well, she began carrying water and throwing some to the fire.

Her friends had also gotten to work.

"I looked and looked, but i can't find Gloom anywhere!" Erika's panicked cry was all Skye heard before she saw Ash jump back in to the burning building. "ASH NO!"

She dropped her pucket and tired to follow, but Brock grapped her around her waist. "Skye no! You can't go inside!" "But Ash went inside!" She screamed and tried fighting Brock off, Evee who didn't fully understand what was happening, tried to help his trainer by biting Brock's leg, but the gym leader didn't pudge.

"AAASSHHH!"

As the minutes went by, Skye got more and more hysterical, by now Gastly and Sandslash had joined Eevee in trying to get Brock off their trainer without hurting her in procress. Skye was too frantic to notice.

Finally, She saw familiar figure come out of the flames, and Brock released her. "Ash!" She cried out and ran towards her friend with her pokemon right at her heels. That stupid, stupid boy was carrying Gloom out as well.

When Ash but Gloom down, Skye knocked him over as she tackeled him. "IDIOT!" She cried. "WHY DID YOU GO BACK IN THERE!"

They all watched, shocked as Tears began streaming down Skye's cheeks. Ash gave a shhy smile and embraced his friend. "Sorry for making you worry Sky..."

It was relief to them all to see the two, Ash and Gloom, well...

* * *

When the morning came, they saw all of the damage. But frankly, all were just happy to be alive.

"With deep gratitude, i present you this rainbow badge."

Ash watched shocked, as Erika gave him his new badge. "What's that for?"

"I think you earned it, don't you Gloom?" Erika questioned her pokemon, who smiled happily and danced.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash told them and took the badge. "Take a look Pikachu, a rainbow badge!" He showed the badge to his electric starter, who cheered.

"Congratulations, Ash." Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks.", Ash nodded to him but then seemed to remember something and turned to Erika. "Buth what about Team Rocket?! They got awaywith your secret perfume formula!"

To their shock, Erika giggeled. "No they didn't! The bottle they stole had only one of our formula's secret ingrediant. Essence of Gloom!"

* * *

The four were once again on the road, heading to their next destination.

Ash turned to Skye. "By the way Skye, what about you? You never battled Erika, right?"

Skye blinked at him. "Now who ever said i didn't battle her? I did so long before you arrived!" She wuickly showed him her case, which had the new, shiny badge.

...

..

.

"WHAT!?"


	14. Chapter 14 Getting little drowzee!

**Umm... Hi... **

**I'm really ashamed that i haven't updated this story for a while... Really guys, sorry!**

**It's just that, my Grimm story, which i just began took my time away and i had a small case of a writersblock with SOAA...**

**But, to make up for it, i tried writing a longer chapter. Hope you guys forgive me..?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY SKYE STORM AND HER FATHER!**

**Also, i'm sorry for any errors you might find, english is not my native language and i write with this stupid WordPad!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

After two days from winning their new badges and traveling, Skye, Ash, Brock and Misty had arrived in to a new city. Ash and Skye led the group side by side with Eevee on her shoulder and Pikachu close behind Ash, Mist coming right behind them and Brock kept the back while looking over his map.

"Gee, Sorta feels like all of these buildings are closing in on us." Ash commented, which Skye had to agree with. She much more preferred small towns that had a relaxing, country-side feeling to them.

"Yeah and they are all so tall you can hardly see the sky!" Misty also approved, casting an uneasy look at the sky.

"Where are we, Brock?" Skye asked, as she and Ash glanced at the older boy.

"Uhh HopHopHop Town..?" Skye pulled a face at the strange name, while Ash and Misty began hopping strangely, Pikachu rolling by and stopping on his head with an adorable. "Chuu-u?"

"Arnold!" A woman's voice called, pulling their attension to the woman, who was rushing towards Ash. The poor boy was soon smothered by her enourmous bust.

"Where have you been Arnold?! Mother's been so worried!" Skye twitched violently as the woman continued to smother her best friend.

"Excuse me Ma'am but my name is Ash!" Ash tried to explain while he fought for freedom(And not getting suffocated) from the woman.

"And my name is Misty ma'am!" Misty jumped in, showing a victory sign to her, before Brock grapped her shoulders . "She wasn't talking to you, Misty!"

"I guess not.." And she was pulled away.

Finally realising that she wasn't holding her own son, the woman backed away. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She looked to Ash, holding her hands close to her chest. "But you looks just like my Arnold.."

"Huh?"

"What happened to him?" Mist asked her.

Skye blinked and lifted Eevee from her shoulder and in to her arms. "Why don't you tell us from the start. Maybe we can help."

* * *

The woman had let them to the park, where they seated themselfs.

"I'm so upset, because my son Arnold, just disappeared." The woman explained to them. "He's been gone for three days. I can't find him anywhere.." The distraught woman sighed, leaned to her hand and closed her eyed.

"And you haven't heard from him?" Brock asked.

"Not a word."

"Could've he have gone off to become a pokemon trainer?" Ash wondered, which Skye fcepalmed about. Of course the boy would ask that. His head only had room for Pokemon and everything that was about them...

"He liked pokemon of course, but he never mentioned anything about becoming a trainer."

"Don't you think he'll probably come home soon?" Misty, who was leening on her arms continued.

She shook her head. "My son isn't the only child that's disappeared resently."

Sky and the others were surprised. How many kids had disappeared?

"See those posters?" They all turned to look at a wall, with many posters attached to it.

"Posters?"

"Those are pictures of all the children who have disappeared."

"That many?" Misty and Skye asked, both looking at the posters with wide eyes. How could so many children disappear just like that? It just didn't make any sense.

"This must be a pretty dangerous town." Ash voiced and Skye couldn't help but to agree, hugging Eevee closer to her body.

"My pictures gonna be on posters when i'm a big famous star.." Misty sighed dreamily, closing her eyes and not seeing the looks she got from Skye and Ash. Brock was just looking ahead, sweatdrop falling down his face.

"Uh-huh..."

Finally Misty saw the look Ash had and glared at him. "Excuse me!?"

Ash grinned and petted Pikachu's head. "Maybe in horror movies."

The electric type cooed happily because of the petting he was receiving. "Pikachu.." And Eevee followed him as Skye ran her fingers through the normal types soft fur. "Veee..!"

Skye smiled gently down at her pokemon and played with the ends of his fur, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "They certainly were nice children, all of them.."

The group looked over, to see officer Jenny on her bike and looking at the posters, while holding another one in her hand. "Disappearing one by one like that, i just can't understand it..." She got off her bike and wlaked closer to the wall with the posters. "Hmm... let's see... Where should ihang this one.."

Ash suddenly got up, starteling both Eevee and Pikachu(The former letting out a small warning growl), and ran to the police woman. "Excuse me!" He called out, drawing her attension to himself. "Are you the cousin or the second cousin of the Jenny in maiden's peak?"

Skye cocked her head to the side curiously. Didn't she pass by there some time ago..?

The Jenny smiled at Ash. "Actually i'm her cousin's cousin."

"That figures..."

"This ones the most beautiful one yet.." Skye looked over to Brock, the one who had said it, with a weirded out look. His face was tinted red and he had a wide, goofy smile. Both she and Misty deadpanned at him

"They're all exactly alike.." Misty commented to the love struck boy, and Skye agreed with a nod, but the boy was already speeding towards Jenny, pushing Ash out of the way.

"It must be terrible searching for all these lost children!" He grapped her hands. "I would be very happy to help you in your search."

The confused Jenny blinked. "What?"

"We could both work hand in hand!" Jenny shook the lover boy off.

"Hmph. Just don't get in the way.."

Meanwhile, Skye moved next to Ash, who was staring at the sad mother, who hadn't gotten up from her seat. Skye could kind of understand what the mother was going through. Even if it wasn't the same as loosing your own child, Skye considered her pokemon as part of ehr family and if any of them were to disappear, she would be looking for them non-stop, while crying her eyes out.

"Gee... She reminds me of, my mom." She heard Ash mutter, a small fond smile on his lips. "She must be worried." At the second he said that and adjusted his hat, Pikachu pounced on top of his head. "Pikachuu." "You think so too, huh?" " Pika." "Well in that case detective Ash Ketchum will solve this mystery!" "Pikaa!"

"Oh boy..." Skye could only sigh as she watched Ash get riled up, Eevee mimicing her with his own sigh.

* * *

"All of the missing children disappeared excactly three days ago." Officer Jenny informed them, as they walked down the street.

"Three days ago?" Ash asked.

"Beside that, do the missing children have anything else in common?" Brock continued.

Playing the part of detective, Ash spoke while raising a finger. "That's a brilliant deduction, the missing children must have something in common!"

"They don't have thing in common." Jenny shot them down.

"That's pretty weird, isn't it? If someone kidnapped them, then usually the kidnapper chooses children that home something in common with the others." Skye voiced.

"But i think other kids will know something about it." Jenny told them.

They all came to a stop in front of a large pokecenter, gazing at the enourmous building.

"I see, so we will ask the other kids in the pokecenter if they know anything." Brock nodded in approval.

"That's it Brock, brilliant deduction!" Ash threw his arm in the air.

Skye looked over to him. "Please, for the sake of my sanity, stop that."

"How about be split up? That way we can cover more ground." Skye asked, as they entered the pokecenter.

"Good idea, i will got his way." Jenny left, but Brock trailed after her. "We'll go check with nurse Joy." Misty told her and left with Ash.

Skye sighed and looked to Eevee, who was sitting by her feet. "Let's get to work buddy.." "Vee~!"

She and Eevee walked around, asking about the missing children and showing pictures of them to anyone who bothered to listen. But all of them answered the same. Nobody had clue what happened and where they were. If they did know them they hadn't seen them in three days.

Frustrated Skye ran her hand through her hair. "Where could all those children possibly disappear to?"

"Hey Skye!" She heard Ash call to her. "Come here!"

She and Eevee jogged over to the boy and stared curiously at him. "What is it Ash?"

The boy had a worried look to him. "You should probably see this too."

Blinking, she allowed him to lead her to nurse Joy who led them to a different room that had pokemon lying around, all unresponsive.

"Just look at Cubone and Oddish..." she layed he Magicarp in her arms to the table. "even Magicarp is affected and it's usually full of life."

Skye had to admid, it hurt to see all these pokemon so, so... tired, almost lifeless.

She ignored the comments form Misty and Ash, they were being idiots.

Nurse Joy looked behind her. "The flame on this Charmander could go out any minute." Skye felt a painful squeeze in her heart. The charmander looked almost exactly like her Charmeleon when he hadn't still evolved. It hurt. That could have been him.

She walked over to the poor thing and pet his head, kneeling down and cooing softly to the poor fire type, at that moment, one of her pokeballs opened and Charmeleon came out. "Chaar?" He looked over to the smaller lizard and blew little fire gently on it's tail, as if trying to revive the flame.

Skye wrapped her arm around her starter, as Eevee jumped on her shoulder, their eyes fixed on the small fire lizard.

She was aware of the others going on about Psyduck, the water type nurse Joy was holding. Her fahter had a Golduck so she wasn't exactly worried about it, they were always a little 'off'. She took a quick glance at the duck and deemed it well enough. If that Psyduck was unwell, it's eyes would be half closed, it's arms wouldn't be on it's head and it didn't have the tired look like the other pokemon did.

Skye half listened, as they talked about the pokemon. It was interesting that they had gone like this since the children disappeared, but at the moment Skye couldn't make any connections with the cases.

Something's very strange.." She heard officer Jenny murmur, before something in her pocket began ringing.

"Is that your radio?" misty asked, as they leaned closer. Skye returned Charmeleon and walked closer as well.

"It's picking up something." Jenny told them.

Brock leaned to the police woman. "I bet i know what that it! A handsome guy detector."

"There's someone handsome here? Where?" Skye joked, just as Jenny pushed Brock away.

"Don't kid yourself! This is a sleep wave detector."

Brock, and the rest stared at the defice. "A sleep weave detector?"

"Lately i've been picking up sleep waves." Jenny tried to explain, but her answer only caused more questions to form inside Skye's head.

And being who he was, Ash just had to ask. "What are they?"

Skye, who was listening halfheartedly, had turned her attension to their pokemon. Eevee was slipping on her shoulder, so she quickly grapped her normal type and hugged him safely to her chest, just as he fell asleep, and so did Pikachu with a small confused sound. The poor electric type fell face first on the examination table.

"Oh no, look! Even Pikachu is loosing energy." Ash shouted, leaning over his pokemon.

"So is Eevee.." Skye voiced, frowning in worry as she gently ran her fingers through his fur.

"I wonder if those sleepwaves and the pokemons condition are.." Brock began, looking over to the officer who seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "Yeah! They may be connected!"

"Hey Pikachu! Wake up pal!" Ash tried to wake up his electric mouse, but only received a weak and tired reply.

"I think we better find the source to these sleepwaves." Jenny concluded and the others couldn't but to agree.

Skye felt helpless, as her Eevee snuggeled closer to warmth. Why was this happening? was it humans responsible for all this or was it the work of a pokemon? If so, why?

* * *

They were once again on the road. Skye little behind everybody else as she carried Eevee in her arms, refusing to leave him in the pokecenter even with nurse Joy telling her that she would take care of him. Skye knew that Eevee still had abandonment issues so it would be better to remain close to him.

Suddenly, officer Jenny came to a halt, and they all peered up at the building in front of them. "their coming from this building!"

"Whoa, it's so tall..." Ash commented and Skye rolled her eyes at him.

"They seem to be coming from the roof!"

"Let's go!"

They all ran in to the building, and got in to an elevator. As they went up, the detector went nuts.

"As we go up, the signal is getting stronger." Jenny told them to confirm what they all knew.

Finally, they came to the roof, the detector was constantly rining now and as the doors opened, the came to a small hall, with a silver metal door right agross from them.

"Shall we..?" Skye asked, already taking step forward, followed by the others. It was Jenny who opened the door.

"W-What's that!" Ash shouted, as the light died away, and revealing a...

"Holy Tauros! It's a f****** mansion on a roof!" Skye shouted, getting a scolding look form the police woman.

"It's coming form inside there!" Jenny called as she glanced at the detector.

"Alright!" Ash took off, with Skye close on his heels.

"Wait! Ash! Skye!"

They didn't acknowledge Misty at all, but continued to run towards the large doors of the mansion. They both kneeled down on either sides of the door and pressed their ears against it, before signaling the others to come.

"What now?" Brock asked, as he kneeled down as well.

"Someone is inside, i'm going in."

He and Brock rose up, along with Skye who went next to Jenny, and got ready to burst through. "ready? Set?!" And the burst in.

Only it wasn't what they expected at all.

Inside, were many people, dressed up in fancy clothing and talking to each other, some eating, some drinking what seemed like expencive wine.

Skye noted two pokemon sitting at the center, on a large table. A Hypno and A Drowzee. Could they be..?

"What is this place?" Brock questioned, as they all glanced around.

"What's going on here?" Ash, just as confused as the rest of them, asked.

"Are you new members?" A middle aged man with glasses stepped forward.

"Uh?! Members?!"

"We've been monitoring some sleepwaves coming from up here." Jenny told them, taking a step forward, full on police-mode.

"Sleepwaves?" The man asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion, before a light lit up in his eyes. "Oh, i know.." He turned to look at the two pokemon on the table. "This Hypno must have been emitting them."

"Hypno?" Ash dug out his pokedex.

**"Hypno, a Hypnosis Pokémon. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks."**

"And what's that next to it?" Misty asked and this time it was Skye who poited her pokedex at the Drowzee, careful of the sleeping Eevee in her arms.

**"Drowzee. Said to be a descendant of a dream-eating tapir. It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like Hypnosis and Dream Eater. "**

"I think the Hypno was the evolved form of Drowzee, wasn't it?" Brock asked.

"Yes, that's correct. And our Drowzee finally evolved in to a Hypno three days ago." The man said, causing Skye to freeze and turn to gape at the Hypno. She knew it.

"Three days ago?!" Brock shouted and they all came to the same conclusion.

"I knew it! That's just when those children vanished and the pokemon started to loose their energy."

"We've been using the pokemon instead of using sleep medicine." A man in a purple smog and pink tie told them.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Misty questioned.

"The members of the pokemon lovers-club!" The middle aged man told her.

"The pokemon lovers-club..?"

"Percicely! All of our memebers adore pokemon. And Hypno has become our favorit pokemon. Everyones hard work finallt paid off when Drowzee evolved!"

"Oh...?"

"Living our lifes at the city can be very stressfull and all the members suffer from insomnia, so we have come to rely on Hypno powers to get some sleep at night."

Skye could relate to that... She had suffered from insomnia every now and then too... Maybe she should get a Hypno of her own..? Actually that wasn't a very bad idea!

They saw as Hypno was trying to get an older man to sleep, before Ash suddenly jumped. "Hypno's sleepwaves must have effected all those pokemon by zapping them their energy!" Skye stepped forward just as Misty opened Ash's backpack and pulled out the sleeping Pikachu.

"Take a look at my Pikachu and Skye's Eevee!"

"Pikaa.." "Vee..."

"The same thing happened to all the pokemon in the pokecenter." Misty explained as she looked at the man.

"It must be a.." The man tried to explain themselfs but Brock jumped in.

"A side-effect?"

"A side-effect?" Ash asked as he, and the rest turned to the gym leader.

"Mmm.. Hypno's powers are usually used on only other pokemon. since the wavelenghts was changed to affect humans it's creating a side-effect for the pokemon."

"I think that is just what happened." Skye told them and they turned to her. "The fact that Hypno evolved only three days ago, the same time that the children began disappearing and the pokemon became tired can't possibly be just coincidence. Besides, i remember reading a book somehwere that this can sometimes happen."

"Hmm.. Somehow we have caused a terrible situation." The man turned to look at the pokemon upon the table.

"You know what, i bet that new wavelenght can even affect some kids that are sensitive to it too."

"Kids?" Ash asked as Misty and Skye began walking towards Drowzee.

"Yeah!"

Misty placed Pikachu on the chair and went in front of Hypno, while Skye focused on Drowzee, who seemed to like the attension.

"Let's see.."

Poor Misty didn't stand a chance. It didn't take long for Hypno to hypnotize the girl, but strangely enough, instead of falling asleep, Misty began to clap her hands together.

"Seel seel! Seel seel! Seel seel!"

This of course caused even more confusion among them.

"Misty? What's the matter?" Ash tried to call out to her, but the girl didn't seem to hear.

"Misty's being controlled by the sleepwave!" Brock realised.

"We gotta do something!"

The water-type trainer suddenly got up, knocking Ash down and ran for it. "Hey Misty! Where are you going?!" The girl didn't listen and instead continued to run.

"Misty come back!"

The others ran after her, Skye grapping pikachu and placing him in her bag before running after them.

They followed Misty from the building, in the streets and finally, to the park.

"Can't belive there's a park this big in the middle of the city!" Ash called out as they followed Misty.

"You and me both buddy!" Skye yelled back.

What they saw, when they came out of the forest and to a small lake, wasn't at all what they expected.

The children, all of the missing children, were running, crawling and flapping around, acting like they were pokemon.

"These are all the missing children!" Jenny confirmed.

"What's happening? Why are they acting that way?"

Skye went around, looking strangely at one of the kids who was acting like a bug type and crawling down the tree like a maggot.

"All right! Wake up everyone, it's time to go home!" Jenny began clapping her hands and walking towards the children. "Come on, stop this! Wake up now kids, all of your mothers are worried sick!" She grapped the child acting like magicarp, but was shrugged off.

"It's just no use!"

"What can we do?" Ask asked, glancing at Skye who shrugged.

"Say, i know!" The man who had come with them brightened up. "What if we use Drowzee to cure the children?"

"Drowzee..?"

The man explained, that if they used Drowzee to counter Hypno's sleepwaves the kids would probably wake up.

"Yeah that might just work!" Brock agreed.

"Let's give it a try!"

And so, they dragged Misty back to the mansion. As Drowzee began, Misty's movements slowly died down and she fell asleep.

"Wow Misty.."

"She must be in a pretty deep tranze." Brock concluded from next to Skye who nodded. "Psychic types are pretty powerfull..."

Suddenly Drowzee snapped his claws together and Misty woke up. "Hey, where am i?!"

"Gee misty, you look pretty beat!" Ash just had to go and talk.

"WHEN I WANT YOUR OPPINION I'LL ASK FOR IT!"

They all sweatdropped, and Ash grinned at Brock and Skye. "She's back to normal!"

"huh..?"

Jenny was delighted, and as she told them how they could now use Drowzee, Ash put the pokemon over his head and they all ran back towards the park.

"You mean i thought that i was a pokemon?" Misty asked them as they ran.

"Yeah, you turned in to a complete Seel!"

"What's that?" They all stopped when they noticed something in the sky.

"What ever it is, it's coming this way!"

"Oh no, not them!"

Skye, having also realising just exactly who 'they' were, couldn't help but to facepalm. "It's those idiots, aren't they?" Ash, who was right next to her, nodded. "Yup..."

**"Prepare for trouble!"**

"Make it double!"

**"To protect the world from devastation."**

"To unite all people within our nation."

**"To denounce the evils of truth and love."**

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

**"JESSIE!"**

"JAMES!"

**"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."**

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

_"Meowth, that's right!"_

They did this cute little flying act and continued to hang in the air.

"Now to swoop down and swipe those hypnosis pokemon!" It still creeped Skye out how the Meowth could talk...

They all ducked out of the way, as the swooped down and landed behind them.

"Team Rocket is here to take possession of Drowzee and Hypno!" Jessie told them.

"You're dreaming!"

"We'll just have to see who's dreaming after this!" She took something that was covered in a cloth. "If Hypno can put anything to sleep.." She took the cloth of, revealing a mirror and pointed it towards Hypno. "Then try this!"

"Wait!"

Jessie walked closer to the Hypno. "If you have any pride as a hypnosis pokemon You will do it!"

"This is known as the Team-rocket's-mirror-mirror-on-the-wall-who's´-the-sleepiest-of-them-all-dirty trick strategy!" Meowth infromed them, just as James was right in front of the Hypno with a mirror of his own pointed at the Psychic type.

"Just don't hypnotise me, okay do it."

And what do you know, the Hypno was actually stupid enough to do it...

"You gotta do something Ash!" Misty called.

"There's not much time!" He took a flower pot it a small plant in and threw it at them, braking the mirror to pieces, bringing Hypno back to reality.

"And we worked hard to come up with that strategy!"

"Seriously? That's your master plan? Lame..." Skye deadpanned. Were these idiots really pro's?

Seemed like they had a plan B, as they grapped whips and swiped at the psychic types, allwoing the whip to wrap around them.

"I don't get it, why didn't we just do this from the beginning?" James asked, and while Skye didin't like what they were doing, she had to agree, maybe the man was smarter than the other two, but was so 'whipped' that he wouldn't just voice his opinion.

Ash grapped hold of Drowzee and tried to pull the pokemon back.

"Hang on Ash! Go, Staryu!"

"Let's go Charmeleon!"

Staryou cut through one of the whips with it's spinning,m while Charmeleon did the smae with metal claw. causing Jessie and James to fall down.

This gave time for Ash to call out Pidgeotto, who used gust to send Team rocket flying high in to the sky.

Skye looked over to her friend. "I still say that they're lame..."

The other's just sweatdropped at her.

* * *

When they came to the park, Drowzee got right in to work, causing everyone to fall asleep.

"They're dreaming!" Brock told the others, happy that it was working.

"Pikachu too!" Ash observed at the electric mouse who was finally out of Skye's bag and on his shoulder.

"So is Eevee.." Skye murmured happily, watching as her Eevee relazed completely.

Once again, Drowzee clapped his claws together, ending their dreaming and everyone came back to reality.

Skye was overjoyed when her Eevee woke up with a confused ''Vee..?'' and hugged him. "Oh thank heavens! Welcome back Eevee!" The normal type just stared confused as she fussed over him, before chirping cutely. "Vee~!"

Skye kneeled down and rubbed Drowzee's head. "Oh, thank you Drowzee! Thank you so much!"

"Drow... Zee!" The pokemon snorted back at her, seemingly happy of her affections.

"Arnold!"

They all looked up when the same woman they had met that day ran towards a small boy and hugged him to her chest. True enough, he looked a lot like Ash.

"That's great.." Ash smiled.

"Yeah.." Misty and Skye agreed.

"Ash, we gotta cure the pokemon at the pokecenter too!" Brock reminded them.

"Right!"

* * *

It was a happy sight, when the pokemon snapped out of it, but Skye was especially happy about the Charmander, who gave a happy cry, the flame on his tail growing bigger and stronger by the second.

"Haha! The pokemon are all back to normal!" Nurse Joy was just as happy.

"Sometimes i wonder what the pokemon dream about.." Misty commented.

"I'd love to know that too." Ash joined her in the thought.

"They must have been dreaming of getting stronger and evolving." Brock told them.

"I dream about that sometimes too." Misty voiced.

"Well that's just one more case solved by Ash Ketchum, master detective!" Ash smiled to himself.

"Excuse me, but you didn't solve anything!" Misty told him, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, which were narrowed in to a glare.

"Are you joking?" Brock wasn't too happy with him either.

"Ahahaha... haaoooohh..." The boy really had no luck...

The sad sigh from nurse Joy made them turn their attension back to her.

"What's the matter? A beautiful woman shouldn't have too much to be sad about!" Brock flirted, or well, tried to.

"All the pokemon are better, but this one is still holding it's head."

True enough, Psyduck was still holding on to his head.

"Umm, nurse Joy-" Skye was cut off by Brock. "Leave it to me! Caring for pokemon is the sole purpose of my life! The reason i exist!"

Skye growled at the gym leader's back as he bragged to the pretty nurse. Even Gary wouldn't have dared to cut her off like that... She would have made Charmeleon make him in to toast!

"Then maybe you can help it."

"Drow..Zee!"

Skye felt a small pull on her leg and looked down to see Drowzee, who was gazing at her. She kneeled down next to him and patted his head. "Something wrong Drowzee?"

The pokemon suddenly grapped her bag and pulled out one of her empty pokeballs. "Wa-Wait a second!"

The others turned around to see what was wrong, and saw the panicked girl and Drowzee, who held a pokeball.

"Don't play with that Drowzee! You could-!"

Too late, Drowzee pressed the small white button and was drawn inside the pokeball.

They all watched in a stunned silence, as the pokeball blinked and moved sluggishly, before setteling down, signaling that the capture was complete.

...

...

..

.

"... I'm going to die, aren't i?"

* * *

Psyduck followed them along the road, letting out small cries with almost every step.

"Well, you were the one who said 'leave it to me!' Brock." Ash told the older boy, walking ahead with his eyes closed.

"But Psyduck is a water pokemon! You better take it Misty!" Brock told the orange head who was walking backwards, watching the duck-pokemon. They all were watching it.

"Why would i want such a boring pokemon! You take it Skye!"

" No way! I already caught Drowzee, thank god they were nice at the club and told me that Drowzee had the choice to choose me as he was a wild pokemon! Heck, they even made me in to a 'honored memeber'! Besides, i think he would be much better with you Misty!"

Meanwhile Ash took out his pokedex. **"Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks. Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache. "**

...

...

..

.

"YOU MEAN THIS THING ALWAYS HAD A HEADACHE?!" Misty yelled, pointing at the pokemon.

Unfortunately she tripped on a rock, and one of her empty pokeballs began rolling towards Psyduck.

"My pokeball!"

It stopped just in front of Psyduck, who poked it with his beak and the pokeball grew bigger. He did it again and was drawn inside.

"Oh no! Now it's in my pokeball?!"

The three others, along with Pikachu and Eevee turned to look at the distressed girl.

"Good work Misty. You captured Psyduck!" Ash mocked her.

"Arrghh Now i got a headache!"

Skye couldn't help but to laugh and she was joined by Ash and Brock and their pokemon.

Seems like she wasn't the only one to capture a pokemon like that!


	15. Chapter 15 Fashion and the golden eyes!

**Well, thankfully it didn't take AS long as it had when i last updated! **

**Currently, i'm pretty torn on when Skye should once more go her own way, and how it should play out. That however won't come for at least 2 more chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NO MATTER HOW I WANT TO! I ONLY OWN SKYE AND HER FATHER!**

**Also, i'm sorry for any errors you may find, english is not my native language and i write with this dumb WordPad. I try hard to find all the errors but sometimes i can't spot them until the chapter is up.**

* * *

_**Skye's current party: Charmeleon, Eevee, Pikachu, Dratini, Gastly and Sandslash**_

_**Pokemon Skye has captured and are with professor Oak: Drowzee, Beedrill and Nidorino**_

* * *

"Scissor Street? Why'd we come here?" Ash quostioned Brock, who was leading them along the city.

"You'll see." Was the only response they got out of the older boy.

"Sure are a lot of pokemon beauty parlors.." Misty commented to Skye who was walking by her side.

Skye sniffed. "Too many, if you ask me. Pokemon don't need make-up or some silly fashion clothes! They're beatiful without the dumb things! Well groomed, fed and trained, all in all: Healthy!" She scowled, as she noticed an older woman cooing at her Oddish, which had been bathed in parfume, had ribbons in it's head and what looked like tons of paint but was in fact make-up.

Eevee growled at the sight, and gave a warning look to his trainer as if to say _'You-try-to-do-that-to-me-and-i'll-rip-your-eyes-out'. _Thankfully for him, the thought would never enter Skye's head. Even thinking of making her pokemon go through such torture made her sick to her stomach.

They had actually came to the city on Brock's wish, so far she, Misty and Ash had no clue why, but by the way Brock's head was moving side to side, they were close.

"Is there any place special you want to visit, Brock?" Ash tilted his head, curiousity burning in his eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Misty turned to the others. "I just remembered that scissor street is also called breeder's lane!"

"Breeder's lane..?" Skye tilted her head and glanced to Brock, who was still searching for something, that _would_ explain why he wanted to come here, wanting to become a breeder and all...

"So that's why we're here!" Ash had gotten it too. "Brock has to always see the newest breeder gear!"

They continued walking, past trainers and pokemon. Skye grinned, when she spotted a very well taken care of Charmander, which was staring adoringly at it's trainer.

"Some of the best breeders have shops here." Brock finally opened his mouth, as he led them along the street. "There's a lot of terrific make-up places and fashion salons too. Just for pokemon."

Suddenly, Misty ran ahead of them. "Hey!" She stopped in front of an giant poster of an Ekans and Koffing, both 'prettied up' in the most unusual get-up. Skye actually cringed at it. "This must be the newest fashion!"

Skye gagged, if that was fashion she was glad she was a tomboy!

But apparently Misty thought it was great. "How cuuuteee!" She squealed, not seeing the rest of them crowd behind her. Ash arched a brow. "You think that's cute, huh?" It seemed that Ash didn't understand what the fush was about either.

"Come on!" Misty grapped hold of his arm. "We gotta go in!" And she began dragging the poor boy after her. "Woah! I don't wanna go in there!"

Brock stayed in place, as Skye started to follow the other two, so she turned to glance at him. "You coming Brock?" "Vee..?" Eevee cooed in a question, his tail swishing as he perched upon her shoulder, staring at the older boy as well.

"Yeah... Let's go..."

* * *

**"You won't believe how beautiful a pokemon can be."** A speaker roared to life, causing Eevee and Pikachu to flinch at the volume.

**"Step in and see for yourself! Let us dazzle with the latest fashions by the expert of salon Salon Rockét."**

"...Did he just say Salon Rockét?" Ash asked, glancing at Skye who affirmed it with a nod.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Misty spoke, trying to make a connection on where she had heard the name before.

Brock glanced at the poster next to them, it had the same Ekans and Koffing. "Woah! Is that supposed to be a pokemon or a christmas tree?" Skye sniggered along with Ash and their pokemon, as Misty shot him a death glare.

"It's fashion!"

"It's ridiculous." Skye deadpanned, earning herself a glare from the water-type trainer too.

Skye suddenly gagged, as she spotted a woman in a blue gown come out of the salon, in her arms was a Raichu and following her was a Dodrio, both seemed to have gotten a makerover... Both looked humiliated too, at that.

...

..

.

"I think i'm going to get in line." Skye looked at Misty in horror. Was she seriously considering that?!

Ash couldn't belive it either. "HUH?!"

Suddenly, Brock leaped in front of them and pointed forward. "It's there!" Curiously, Skye looked over to the dirrection he was pointing. It looked like small shop.

The rest of them ran after Brock who made Beedrill-line for the shop. "I found it! I've been looking all over for this place!"

As they came to stop next to him, Skye noted the cute Vulpix on the door.

"This is the store you've been looking for?" Misty asked him, but the boy didn't answer, instead he nervously inched his shaking hand towards the door, a blush upon his cheeks.

Ash wasn't nervous however, and pushed the door open, walking in with Misty and Skye following him. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Hi! Can i help you?" A kind, woman's voice called out to them as they entered, snapping Brock out of it and with a yelp, follow after just as the door began to close.

Inside, was a very pretty woman with long hair that was darker shade of teal, her eyes were a pretty shade of brown and shone warmly down at the pokemon she was giving a massage to, a Chansey.

"Just relax, release all your tensions." She spoke to the pokemon and Skye observed how _well_ taken care of the Chansey was. It shone beautifully and was relaxed, looking perfectly content in the care of the woman. Skye felt admiration grow for the woman. Anyone who could take care of pokemon as well as the woman was, deserved respect.

"Now you'll have more energy!" The woman told the Chansey, which hopped off the table and looked itself over from a mirror, clearly happy.

Another, umm... _interesting_ woman stepped inside the shop. "Chansey, i've come for you darling!" her deep voice rang out, scaring the heck out of Skye.

When she saw Chansey, She squealed. "oh! Don't you look precious!"

"Thank you for bringing Chansey to my salon!" The woman thanked her, as she began to leave.

"I'll see you soon Suzy!" aaannndd... She was gone!

the woman, Suzy, turned to them. "May i help the next customer?"

"Pikaa?" "We're kinda, sorta, browzing around." Ash told her, but Brock(with a blush) interrupted, trying to form words, but seemed to be unable to do so.

so he was pushed aside by Misty. "Woah! aren't those Vulpixs, the cutest!?" Indeed, as Skye looked over, two extremely adorable Vulpixs were snoozing; one on a red chair, completely obvious to the world, the other under it.

"Aww, don't you wanna hug them?" She asked as they went closer.

"What is it?" Ash asked, and took out a Pokedex. **"Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails."**

"i love their hair! I wish i had hair like vulpix's that looked so shiny and soft!"

Misty reached out and grapped the Vulpix on top of the chair, waking it up.

"Don't touch it!" Suzy cried out, but Misty ignored her.

"You're just about the cutest pokemon i've ever se-" The Vulpix put a stop to her fawning by spitting fire at her head, burning her to crisp, and escaping her hold.

The Vulpix jumped back on the chair, yawned and went back to sleep.

Poor Misty fell over, muttering about the vulpix being 'very cute'.

Ash's pokedex beeped. **"Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks."**

"DUH!" Skye and Ash spoke, but stared wide eyed at the crisped over girl on the floor.

"Please pardon Vulpix, it doesn't like being picked up or hugged by strangers, neither does it's brother..." Suzy walked over.

"Wish i'd known that sooner.." Misty groaned, and Skye shot her a look.

"Well what do you expect, Misty? You can't pick up a strange pokemon just because they're cute!" Skye scolded the girl.

"You don't know anything about them, and they might not like strangers, Think of my Eevee, he would have given you a lot worse than Vulpix did, he _hates_ strangers, and isn't exactly friendly to anyone besides me."

Eevee agreed with an angry. "VEE!" Misty really had nobody but herself to blame.

"Uh, Suzy!" Brock stuttered out and the woman turned to him. "Yes?"

Poor Brock was flushered beyond anything Skye had ever seen, heck, he was standing straight as a stick too. "My names Brock, nice to meet you Suzy! Uhmm, I wanna breed like you, i mean, i wanna be a breeder like you!"

Skye was honesty glad the boy got the sentence out, he was stuttering like crazy.

"It's very nice to meet you Brock, i'm flattered you want to make me your model!" Suzy responded, a smile on her lips.

"Yes, i wanna model you, i mean, i'm flattered that your flattered" Skye deadpanned. Oh god, someone stop the guy! "I mean, your vulpixs are nice.." Nope, not stopping...

Skye, Misty and Ash all blinked, as Brock suddenly grew more serious. "What i'm really trying to say is, Suzy i'm begging you to exept me as your pupil!"

They stared at Brock in shock, all of their mouths wide open.

Ash quickly zoomed to the other boy's side. "You gotta be kidding Brock!"

"Mind your own business Ash!" Brock snapped at Ash, receiving a dark look from Skye. "I know what i'm doing." He then bowed to the woman in question. "Please say yes, Suzy!"

"I don't take pupils Brock, breeding takes up all my time." Suzy tried to explain, clearly taken back.

"What makes her such a great breeder anyway?" Ash asked a completely innocent(If not slightly rude) question, which set off Brock's rage.

"ARGH, HOW DARE YOU?!" He yelled at Ash. not noticing how Skye stiffened and began glowering at him, instead he grapped a microphone. "The sensational Suzy of scissor street has been awarded the trophy for excellence at the world pokemon breeders contest for three years in a row! Wait! There's more!"

... He was kidding, right?

"In addition to that, the readers of Pokemon's Friend magazine named her _the_ most popular breeder, 4 years running! And her hugely popular website, records over 10 000 hits a day!"

... Nope... No such hope.

Finally, Skye had enough and clamped her hand over the boy's mouth. "Thanks for the info, but i think that's enough..."

"Eevee, vee.." Eevee agreed.

Misty was looking at Suzy in awe. "Now _that's_ what i call a great breeder!"

Brock wasn't done with Ash just yet, however. "You better believe it!"

The poor young trainer with a Pikachu on top of his head could only sweatdrop along with his pokemon, staring wide eyed at the older boy. "Okay Brock! We heard you clear and loud!"

"I wonder if these Vulpixs have ever won any awards in any competitions..:" Misty commented, leaning over the Vulpix on top of the chair, the one under it yawned lazily and streched, before curling up once more.

"That's a fabulous question, Misty!" Brock told her, speaking to his microphone, yet again. "Those Vulpixs are the hot super models of the pokemon world! Notice the gorgeous flowing tails that has made Vulpixs the champs! Plus, they're-"

Ash but a stop to Brock's nonstop speaking by grapping him. "We get the idea Brock! Vulpixs are terrific too!"

The two fire fox pokemon yawned in harmony.

* * *

All of them had sat down to a table, drinking some delicious tea with Suzy. Skye inhaled the sweet aroma of the drink and took a small sip, sighing in content as the taste hit her taste buds.

"So all four of you are traveling on a pokemon jorney together!" Suzy smiled at them as they told her about their jorney.

"Yeah," Skye spoke. "But i'm only temporarily with these guys, i get lost a lot so i thought it would be a wise idea to join them for a while."

"I see..."

Suzy then took notice of Pikachu, and Eevee who were eating food made by Brock, Skye had to admid, it had done miracles to her pokemon... She would have to make Brock tell her what was in it and send the recipe to her dad. "Your Pikachu has a beautiful, shin coat! And so does Eevee!" Suzy turned to look at Brock. "Are you the one who prepares their food Brock?"

"Yes! I do!"

"And it's Brock's own recipe too!" Misty added.

"My career as a pokemon breeder also began when i got interested in pokemon nutrition." Suzy told them.

Suddenly, the two Vulpixs made an appearence. The one that had burned Misty to crisp earlier jumped on the bench with Pikachu on, stating at the food, while the other one jumped on Skye's lap as she sat next to the other pokemon.

Skye stared at him, as the pokemon curled on her lap, staring at her with content. The Vulpix was slightly darker in color than the younger one and his eyes... They weren't the normal brown, pupil-less eyes but instead the brown was replaced by yellowish gold color. The intensity of his eyes caused Skye to blink.

Her attension was, however, drawn to Pikachu, Eevee and the other Vulpix, as Pikachu let out a small encouraging sound and offered Vulpix piece of his food. The Vulpix took the treat and chewed carefully, as if deciding if he liked it or not, before swallowing and smiling. "Vulpix!"

Everyone seemed awed by this, especially Brock and Suzy.

"Wow! I can't believe Vulpix is eating the food i made!" Brock gushed.

"Brock, this is really impressive! Vulpix never eats food i haven't made myself!" Suzy praised.

The Vulpix which was on Skye's lap glanced at the food, so Skye took one small piece from Pikachu, who was offering one, and gave it to him. The Vulpix ate without hesitation.

"Looks like they are fans of Brock's cooking!" Ash commented, as he noticed The one on Skye eating too.

"Thank you Vulpix! Thank you other Vulpix!" Brock tried to bow, but instead hit his head on the table, leaving a red print on his forehead. "I-i'm No-not wo-worthy-y..:"

"Suzy.." Misty called to the breeder. "We saw some super-fancy looking pokemon when we were walking down the street, is _that_ really the latest trend?"

Skye tilted her head to the side, as Suzy frowned. "By any chance, did you pass by a very large salon along the way?" She asked them.

"mh-hm! You mean that really **(A/N: i'm sorry, i can't make sense what he's saying at that part..)** looking place!" Ash confirmed that they had seen the salon.

"Ever since it opened, some trainers are trying to make their pokemon as flashy as possible." Suzy told them, causing Skye to cringe. How could they force their pokemon in to something like that?

"So that salon started the trend." Brock commented.

"A good breeder is always trying to bring out pokemons inner strenght and personality, but this new fad is about standing out, not what's on the inside.."

"I don't like it either, it's pretty stupid to waste your time showing off." Ash spoke, and he exchanged looks with Skye who nodded.

"I agree with the two of you. To me, it's more important that my pokemon is healthy and happy, i want to know how to take better care of them and train them so i can help them to grow as strong as they can be."

"But sometimes even pokemon like to dress-up and show off a little, just like the rest of us." Misty defended, looking over to the pokemon. "Right Pikachu? I see it now.."

Skye was honestly terrified of the expression that flashed across her features and pulled Eevee closer to her, just in case.

"I think Pikachu is perfect the way it is." Ash smiled at his pokemon. "We don't need any goofy fashions, it's what's going on inside that counts."

Skye nodded in agreement, absentmindly scratching Vulpix behind his ear, receiving soft licks to her wrist as a thank you while doing it.

"I never said that the inside wasn't important, but the outside counts too!" Misty yelled at Ash and Skye couldn't help but to sigh, here they go again...

"The inside is what matters!"

"Outside too!"

"Inside!"

"Outside too!"

"Inside matters the most!"

"Outside matters too!"

"Inside!"

"Outside too!"

Skye finally tuned them out and turned to the _nonchildish_ people.

"Should we stop them?" Suzy asked them.

"That's like trying to stop the time.." Brock sighed.

"Or trying to stop a Snorlax from eating after a nap..." Skye sweatdropped, she had actually tried that once... She had to go to the hospital after...

"If you think fashions so great, why don't you take your Psyduck to that salon?" Ash snapped at her finally, but that just got her excited.

"Hey, what a great idea!" Misty turned around and took out the water types pokeball. "Let's go, psyduck!"

"Ahaha ha ha! Now we'll see who get's the last quack!" Ash laughed, as the pokemon came out.

"Ha! Anyways, Psyduck and i are so cute, we'll look good what ever fashion we wear!" Misty told him, hands on her hips as she stared smugly at her pokemon.

"I'm sure your _psyduck_ will.." That seemed to make Misty explode.

"**what do **_you_ **know about fashion?!**" She turned to Psyduck, her scary expression falling in to a smile. "Right, Psyduck?"

"Psy-y-ya..."

"This might be more of a challenge than i thought it would be.." Misty sighed.

"Better get going!" Ash gave a wide grin.

"HA! You'll be jealous when we're back from the salon and Psyduck turns out to be cuter than Pikachu!" Skye glanced between the two pokemon. A Golduck would be better competition for Pikachu, and even then it wouldn't win, but then again, maybe Skye thought Pikachu was hundred times cuter because she had one...

"Come on Psyduck!" Misty called as she moved towards the door. The duck was confused, but still followed after her.

"I wonder if it is what's on the outside or what's inside, what counts in the end. Ever since that new slaon opened i've been wondering about my methods.." Suzy spoke, looking down at her tea cup, a sad smile on her lips.

"Don't say things like that!" Brock cried out, turning their attension on him. "Suzy, you got to keep following the path you believe in!"

"We have to stick up for what's inside together! Right, Pikachu?" Ash continued.

The Pikachu nodded, smiling. "Pika-chuu!"

Skye looked down at Eevee. "We think so too, right buddy?"

Eevee wagged his tail and cooed happily, as her fingers ran through his fur. "Vee! Vee~e!"

"That's very kind." Suzy smiled at them. "But how can we?" She looked at Brock for any ideas, which he happily gave.

"If they want to put style over substance, we give the customers substance with style!"

And so, their planning began...

* * *

It didn't take long, before they were crowded.

The two Vulpixs and Eevee were on their own table, looking pretty and attracting customers, while on two other tables were Pikachu and and Skye's Charmeleon. Suzy was massaging Pikachu, while Skye worked on her starter.

Brock had once more found his microphone, it seemed.

**"Aah, there's still few seats at the back of the room for our lecture on pokemon care!"** He announced to the crowd, and few immediatly moved to the seats.

"Each pokemon need your special care and attension, when ever a pokemon's been injured in a battle, it should be given a theraputic massage." She told them all, before looking over to Skye.

"Just like Skye here is massaging Charmeleon's shoulders and back, she is not only strenghtening her bond with her pokemon, but helping him recover and relax. Good work, Skye!"

Skye grinned at her. "Thanks Suzy! I really need to start doing this on daily basics!"

As if agreeing, Charmeleon began purring loudly, causing few around them to laugh.

Skye took note, that the crowd was getting bigger as time went on, their plan was a success! Maybe now people would stop dressing their pokemon in those ridiculous things they called 'fashion'.

It was time for Ash to step up, and he stood behind Pikachu who was on the table, facing the crowd as Suzy stood beside them. Her hand extended towards Ash. "This volunteer and his Pikachu will now demonstrate the techniques we learned on today's lecture." Both Ash and Pikachu nodded. "As you may already know, Pikachu's electric sacks are located in it's cheeks and they become very tense after a difficult battle."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika, pikachu!"

Suzy looked over to Ash. "Ash, would you please massage Pikachu's cheeks like i showed you earlier?"

"Uh,sure!" He agreed and stepped to the side of the table, Pikachu falling down on his back. At first Ash managed to tickle the electric type, but soon enough he got it.

"Chaa~a!" The electric mouse cooed happily.

"Maybe, uh...How does that feel Pikachu?" The pokemon answered in a happy 'chaa'.

"Good communication between pokemon and their trainers is essential. These techniques built trust and bring out pokemons personality." Suzy spoke to the crowd, as Ash continued to massage Pikachu, and Skye focused on Charmeleon.

"I think Suzy will agree with me that any technique is only as good as any trainer or breeder who uses it." Brock spoke, causing few to glance down on their overly dressed up pokemon.

Charmeleon let out another happy purr, causing Suzy to turn on them. "Look at how at ease Charmeleon is. It trusts it's trainer completely and is enjoying it's massage as Skye tenderly takes care of the stiff muscles. What are you thinking about, Skye?"

Skye shot a very happy look at Suzy. "I feel pretty honored, that my partner, who i started my jorney with, trusts me this much. I'm also happy that i learned a new way to help my pokemon! This is actually pretty fun!"

Her starter agreed with a quiet, 'chaar...'.

Suddenly, Misty's Psyduck came through the crowd and began yelling something. Pikachu, Eevee and Charmeleon jumped off the tables and approached the frantic duck.

The psyduck continued to shout, and suddenly their pokemon looked panicked too and turned to them, just as frantic.

"What happened? Did something bad happen to Misty?" Ash asked Pikachu, apparently hitting spot on as their pokemon ran out, them following quickly behind.

Their pokemon led them down the street and stop at the door of the salon Rockét

They went inside, and saw something that caused them to get very angry.

Misty was tied to a chair, looking absolutely awful with her new clothes and paint on, with Team Rocket surrounding her.

"It's Team Rocket again!" They yelled, not noticing Suzy, who had followed with one Vulpix in her arms and the golden eyed one following by foot.

"What took you guys so long?!" Misty yelled at them, but the boys just noticed her new 'look'. "What happened to her face...?" They tried to hold their laughter in.

"Don't boys..."

Thankfully, they snapped out of it. "Let Misty go, right now!" Ash shouted, but Team Rocket mearly stepped forward.

"Sorry, you will have to wait your turn we won't be finished with her makeover until she looks like _this_." Jessie told him mockingly, and pulled a face.

"We're conducting some important beauty research!" James was also looking at the goofily.

"Beauty research? Can't you understand it's the beauty on the inside that counts!?" Suzy shouted, clearly offended. "Every pokemon is beautiful, we just have to help them discover it!"

"What's she's talking about?" Jessie asked.

"What does she know about pretty pokemon?" James mocked. "It's not about the inside, outside counts!" He pointed to his face to make a point, but they both got attacked by Meowth.

"What do you two numbskulls know about pokemon breeding?! This whole 'Salon Rockét' thing is supposed to be a scam anyway! Remember!?"

This seemed to shock Suzy, and Skye gave her a fleeting, concerned look before turning her attension back to Team Rocket.

"It was a brilliant plan!" Meowth turned to them, one umm... paw finger? up. "Part one: Think up some stupid pokemon fashions and take piles of money from the trainers."

Shocked whispers errupted from the door, where trainers from the lecture had gathered.

"Part two;" Meowth lifted another paw finger up. "Whenever a trainer brings a _rare_ pokemon, get the trainer distracted then steal the pokemon from the spot!"

"WHAT?!" Ash shouted, outraged, just like the rest of them were.

"Aha! And our greates masterpiece of all will be that Pikachu of yours, how about a trade? This twerpy girl for your Pikachu." Jessie spoke, leaning against the chair Misty was on.

"If you're trying to steal Pikachu, we're gonna battle!" Ash shouted, backed up by Brock and skye, the former grapping one of his pokeballs and latter standing with her two pokemon in front of her, ready for a face-off.

"Count me in too, tag team!"

"Make that three, i'm taking them on with you!"

Eevee and Charmeleon growled fiercely, ready to defend their pokemon friend, too.

"Hahahaa! Salon Rockét is ready.." James pulled out what looked like a cutesy microphone. "With our own fashion battle platform!" He pressed a button on the mic. "Here goes!" And the whole room began shaking, then there was an explosion of smoke.

And now," Came Jessie's voice from within the smoke. " Salon Rockét presents fashion**(A/N: again, can't hear, sorry..)** And pokemon battlethon!"

It seemed they were going to go in to their usual dramatics, once again..

"To protect the world from boring fashions!"

**"To dress all people in flash and passion!"**

Oddly enough, they had dressed themself up. JAMES, was in a red victorian styled dress with red pink ribbons and a blonde wig, while JESSIE was in a get up that reminded Skye of the princes from fairytails... Did they like to cross-dress this much?

"To give all pokemon pretty faces!"

**"To expend our odd to outer spaces!"**

"Jessie!

**"James!"**

They were all on a large stage then, and Skye glanced around. How were they able to fit this thing there?

"Salon Rockét, when it comes to Chique, we know what's right!"

**"Surrender your taste or prepare to fight!"**

Skye sweatdropped. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but the original version of that was actually better..." Her pokemon sweatdropped and nodded too.

"Urgh, we're supposed to battle on THAT?!" Ash asked, glancing around.

"Dazzle them Ekans!" "Knock them dead Koffing!" The two send their pokemon out, which were still in those ridiculous outfits they had seen on the posters.

"We don't need costumes, Pikachu's super energized from that massage! GO!" Ash sent Pikachu to the battle.

Brock threw his pokeball. "Geodude, go!"

Skye smirked. "Charmeleon's roaring to go, and Eevee wants in on the action too! Let's go boys!"

Her pokemon obeyed, darting forward to join Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Geodude.

"Geodude! Give them the seismic toss!" Geodude darted for Ekans and grapped hold of it, delivering the attack. Unfortunately, Ekans began spinning as it came down, hitting Pikachu and Eevee, whom went flying.

"Thundershock, now!" Ash called out.

"Eevee, use secret power!"

Their pokemons did a backflip and attacked simultaneously, but the Team Rockets pokemon began spinnig, avoiding the attacks.

"Koffing, cutie, Sludge makeover!" James called out, throwing rose petals in the air for some reason, none the less, his pokemon did as told, managing to blind Pikachu, Geodude and Eevee, Charmeleon thankfully dodged.

"Ah! Pikachu!"

"Geodude!"

"Eevee!"

"Now for the finale! GO!" Jessie ordered the pokemon, but thankfully for Skye and the rest, Ekans tripped on it's dress, grapping hold of Koffing, who also came down hard.

"Oh no! It's a fashion disaster!" James shouted, horrified.

"Get up you guys, we still have a battle to finish, go!" Meowth shouted, and the three of them made to attack the blinded pokemon, however... Before they reached them, the two Vulpixs appeared in front of them and Charmeleon came from the side, growling dangerously at them.

"Now what?" Brock asked, looking at Suzy, who was ready to go.

"The vulpixs and i will take care of them!" She announced.

Skye stepped forward. "And Charmeleon and i will help!"

"We will give them a makeover when we get rid of their tails.." Jessie mocked.

"Time to give you a lesson in reading! If all you worry about is your pokemons outer beauty, it's inner strenght will be lost!" Suzy shouted back, not willing to give in.

"A pokemon is like a fashion model, all that counts is the pretty face!" Jessie told them, and to be truthful, Skye wanted to bash her head in!

"Like mine!" Meowth called, jumpping forward with the other two pokemon once more.

"Vulpixs, wrap them up with fire spin!" The two gave out strangs of yellow light, and their eyes glowed blue, as they prepared the attack.

Skye and Charmeleon looked over them, watching carefully as they prepared to launch upon the enemy pokemon which were closing in on them.

Suddenly, their eyes glowed red, and they opened their mouths to spit out powerful wave of fire, which swept Meowth, Ekans and Koffing with them, creating a tornado made of fire.

Skye snapped out of it. "Charmeleon! Le'ts add some more fire! Flamethrower!"

Her pokemon did as told, and spit out more fire, causing the tornado to become bigger.

With the Team Rocket screaming, they could barely make out Misty's cry of help.

"Hey, don't fire spin me! help, help, help!" Unfortunately for Misty, she was close enough to get cirsped over once more, as the tornado went in to the sky before it came too close to her, sending Team Rocket off at the speed of light!

**"We're blasting off, again!"**

They all stared at Suzy and the two canine pokemon in awe. "Now _that's_ and attack!" Ash spoke, and took out his pokedex. **"Vulpix's greatest attack: Fire Spin. Using powerful flames to block its opponent from moving, it then inflicts great damage. "**

They turned to the crowd. "Did you see that?!" Brock shouted. "A cute exterior hides the inner strenght, that's the pokemon true personality!"

Slowly, the people began removing and washing away the useless trash they called fashion off of their pokemon, murmuring quietly.

Skye was barely aware of Misty trash talking Psyduck for leaving her behind and she couldn't help but to send a glare at the orange haired girl. How rude...

* * *

They finally made it back to the shop, and Suzy was smiling at her pokemon, gently petting them. "Nice work, you two!"

They answered with a happy bark.

"Thanks to all of you, i belive in what i'm doing again!" Suzy thanked, as she stood up to face them.

"You helped me regain confidence in my belives."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "It's not as hard when the person you're helping is as great as you are!"

"And Brock.." Suzy stepped closer.

"Ah, yes?"

"I was very impressed with the way you handeled your pokemon at a crisis like that."

"Suzy.."

"I have a lot more to learn about breeding pokemon, even if i _do_ have a championship! I'm still a student, not a teacher, looks like the both of us have jorneys ahead of us."

"You're leaving Suzy? What about your pokemon salon?" Ash asked her.

"There are things i can learn only if i leave from here. I want you to continue your jorney too Brock." She extended her hand towards him. "From now on, we are rivals."

Brock hesitantly took her hand. "Uh, sure..." At that moment, the two fire foxes moved, the younger one was rubbing against Brock's leg, while the older one jumped on Skye's shoulder, on the opposite one of the one Eevee was standing on.

"I would be greatful if you took care of Vulpix for me, Brock." Suzy told him as Brock leaned over to glance at the fire type.

"You're the first person other than me that Vulpix has been friendly with." Suzy smiled at him. "Right now i think you could do a better job at raising Vulpix than i could."

Suzy then turned to Skye. "And Skye..." Skye looked away from the fox on her shoulder, blinking at Suzy. "That one never really accepted me, i think it just tolerated me because of it's sibling. You, that Vulpix however seems to accept. I want you to have Vulpix. I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully!"

Skye smiled. "Thanks, Suzy, i'd love to have Vulpix in my family." She then turned to Vulpix. "What do you say? Wanna come with me?" The Vulpix gave her a wet lick on her cheek and nuzzeled her happily, "I take that as a yes."

She asked Suzy, if she had Vulpix's pokeball, but she told her that she had never caught Vulpix, so Skye gently pressed her pokeball to Vulpix's forehead, drawning him in. The ball didn't even blink, but disappeared in a flash to the professor's laboratory.

Meanwhile, Brock had done the same and had finished capturing the younger Vulpix.

When they all smiled at each other, Ash tried to suffocate his laughter, when he looked at Misty. "Pffft!"

"Hey what are you laughing for!? This make-up is very fashionable!"

"In what? Circus?" Skye smirked, as Misty glowered at her.

* * *

The sun was setting, as they waved goodbye to Suzy, as they once more were ready to depart.

Skye was amused, when Team Rocket ran by, followed by angry mob that wanted their money back, apparently.

The day had been absolutely wonderful, and she couldn't wait for the next one! Now she had Vulpix in her team, which she exchanged with Sandslash for now, as she wanted to get to know her new friend better.

Tomorrow would be a new adventure...

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, TWO Vulpixs! I was thinking up ways on HOW i could give Skye one(As Vulpix is one of my favorit fire types) and i thought of this episode. Like i said in the start, Skye's pokemon will be my favorits.**

**Sorry if it seemed too corny, but it had to be done! Unlike Brock, however, Skye will not be returning her Vulpix to Suzy. **

**I know, i know, i make too much happen in every chapter so i will slow it down for now... I just couldn't think of any other way to get Skye a Vulpix. Sure she could catch one in the wild, but i thought it would be nicer if she had a connection to another trainer(Or in this case, Breeder) through some of her pokemon.**

**Rage, OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16 To Be A Champion!

**Okay, i'm back! I was conflicted about this chapter, because on one hand, i did not want to write this episode, on another hand i thought it was necessary. So in the end, i decided to write it.**

**Hopefully it doesn't end up being the wrong choice :S**

**Also, sorry it took this long to get this chapter out.**

* * *

_**Skye's current party: Charmeleon, Eevee, Pikachu, Dratini, Gastly and Vulpix**_

_**Pokemon Skye has captured and are with professor Oak: Drowzee, Beedrill, Nidorino and Sandslash**_

* * *

Ash, Skye, Misty and Brock had been walking for a while in the hot temperature of the day. Eevee was exhausted due to the heat and the amount of his fur and was lying almost motionless in Skye's bag, tongue hanging out and small pants coming from him, yet he refused to go inside his pokeball, no matter how much Skye tried to tell him it would be better.

It was then, that they spotted it.

Coming towards them, was a Hitmonchan, a pokemon Skye was very familiar with, due to the care her father's Hitmonchan had given to her as a child. She observed the pokemon, whom had stopped to throw punches at invisible opponents.

"Oh wow look at that! It's a wild Hitmonchan!" Ash called out as they stopped to watch the pokemon. Skye frowned. This Hitmonchan didn't look like a wild one, it was too well taken care of.

So focused in the fighting pokemon, she ignored the others and took a step forward, taking note on how the Hitmonchan studied her from the corner of it's eye. Skye couldn't help but to smile. Same confidence and awareness she had gotten used to from her father's fighting types... Always aware of what's going on and confident that they would win.

"Keep your left up! And jab with your right!" She came back to earth by Ash's voice and glanced over to see him kneeling in front of Pikachu, who was apparently taking in Ash's 'advice'. She sweatdropped, that could lead to nothing but trouble...

"Since when did Ash become a boxing expert?" Brock mused, looking to Skye who shrugged. Heck if she knew...

"Beats me.." Misty answered as well.

It seemed, that Ash's little boxing lesson with Pikachu was done with, and the two stood in front of Hitmonchan, which was still punching the air. "Okay, Hitmonchan! Ready for a match?"

The fighting type focused his blue eyes on the pair and Skye couldn't help but to swetdrop. This... Could not end well...

The Hitmonchan glanced at Pikachu and waved his box gloved hand in dismissal. A gesture Skye found very amusing. Basically the Hitmonchan was saying Pikachu had no chance against it.

"Hitmonchan, Pikachu's going to teach you a lesson." And as always, Ash didn't seem to get it. "Pikachu, attack!" Amusingly enough, the electric mouse let out a battle cry, as Misty and Brock rang the kong.

Pikachu went forward, punching the air as he approached the fighting type.

"That's it Pikachu! Now jab, jab, jab!" Ash encouraged the electric type and Skye couldn't help but to facepalm. her best friend, was a moron. She always knew it, but she must have been in denial...

"Now give him the big uppercut!" It was extremely comical, that Hitmonchan held Pikachu off by leaning on the electric rodents head, uncaringly looking at the sky. When Pikachu tried wildly to swung at Hitmonchan, the pokemon simply switched his gloved hand with his foot to keep the smaller pokemon farer away.

"Make Pikachu stop, Ash! This isn't even a fight!" Misty scolded.

But Ash gritted his teeth. "Pikachu! Give it that special punch i just taught you!"

Strangely enough, Pikachu suddenly got fired up, which startled Hitmonchan, causing him, Skye and Eevee to sweatdrop.

"Give it the rocket punch!" Ash called out.

Skye could only shake her head for what happened next. Pikachu shot forward like a rocket(was that smoke she saw coming out of his boxing gloves...?) and actually hit Hitmonchan on his cheek.

This... Could not end well...

"We did it!" Ash celebrated.

"They did?" Brock looked at the scene, stunned.

"No way.." Misty couldn't believe her eyes.

"We're doomed." Skye facepalmed.

"Vee, Eevee..." Eevee called out nervously.

"Pikachuu!" The electric mouse held his gloved paw up in a sign for victory. Unfortunately for him, Hitmonchan, whom was rubbing his cheek, wasn't too impressed and gave Pikachu a stern look. "Chan!" is hands were at his hips as he looked down at pikachu, who was now backing away.

"Chaa.." He gave a pitiful whimper.

"So much for 'the great rocket punch'." Brock spoke as they all watched the fighting type cautiously.

"How many times do i have to tell yah! Don't drop your guard!"

The sudden appearance of a man startled them all, but none as much as Eevee, who's fur stood up and the normal type began snarling as his eyes fixed themselves on the big human male.

The man put himself in a fighting stand. "Keep your gloves up, hitmonchan, 'cause fightin' smart fights less than fightin' stupid." He coached the pokemon who listened intensely.

"Now go knock that pipsqueak out!"

That startled Skye and she quickly took her pokeball out, ready for anything. And she was right on being ready.

Hitmonchan attacked Pikachu with no mercy, hit after hit he punched the poor yellow mouse around. When Ash cried out for his pokemon, Skye had enough.

Just as Hitmonchan was about to send Pikachu flying, a clawed hand stopped the attack, startled, Hitmonchan jumped back to observe his new opponent.

Skye's Charmeleon growled angrily, teeth bared and the fire at the tip of his tail growing larger from the fury of the fire type. Skye was very aware of her friend picking up his beaten up pokemon.

She stared at the man, angry amethyst eyes fixed upon the man as if he had done something unforgivable, and in her eyes, he had.

The Hitmonchan shifted from one foot to another uneasily. The fighting type had sensed a change in the female and he wasn't too comfortable with it. It felt like being stared down by a dangerous opponent, one that he wasn't too keen on facing.

Even the other humans took notice that something had changed and took step away from the red head.

Eevee snarled on her shoulder, joining Charmeleon's louder and much more intimidating snarl, as the idiotic man suddenly gave a smug look. "I declare Hitmonchan the winner! congratulations! One, two, three! Hurray!" The idiot struck a pose along with Hitmonchan.

"I wonder who this guy is.." Ash frowned at the man, holding Pikachu close to his chest.

"he's a pretty serious trainer." Misty commented.

"More like a bully, if you ask me.." Skye told her, lifting Eevee from her shoulder and in to her arms, recalling Charmeleon back to his ball.

"Guess it wasn't wild.." Brock said, referring to the Hitmonchan.

"Daddy!"

The cry of an young woman startled them, and they looked over to see a auburn haired girl run from her hiding spot behind the tree.

"Daddy please come home!" The young woman cried, staring at her father as she came to stop in front of him.

"Rebecca..?" The man answered, seemingly surprised by his daughters appearance.

"Daddy, please quit pokemon training and come home with me!" The daughter, Rebecca, begged him.

The man looked to the side. "I won't come home until i become the champion in P1 Grand Prix."

"Daddy!" Rebecca yelled, looking at her father sadly.

"i'll be at the gym, taking on challenges." The man turned to them and pointed to the direction behind Skye and her friends. "The gyms that way! I'll be waiting for yah!" And with that, he left with Hitmonchan coming close behind.

They all stared after the man, none too sure how they should react. The day was getting stranger and stranger every second... And it wasn't even mid-day yet!

"Oh well..."

They turned at the voice of Rebecca, whom had wondered closer to them. Brock especially has taken notice of the young, pretty woman. And so, he dramatically jumped to her.

"Can i be of help to you young lady?!"

The rest sweatdropped and leaned away from the over excited boy.

Rebecca bowed to them. "I'm really sorry my father bothered you."

"No problem." Brock waved the apology off, no one could blame Rebecca of her father, not really.

"Can i ask a favor from you pokemon trainers? A really _really_ big favor?" This made Skye a little sceptical, Rebecca was a stranger and she was already asking favors from them? This didn't sit very well with her.

But Brock clearly had other ideas. "Please feel free to ask, We'll be glad to help in anyway possible!" Skye shot him a slight glare, they could count her out if it was something bad...

"Thank you.." The girl thanked them, relieved and then she lifted her hands to her chin, as if she was praying to them. "Please, i want you to defeat my fathers Hitmonchan!"

"Huh..?" Skye, Misty and Ash responded, blinking at her.

"We'll do it for yah!" Brock announced, grasping her hands tightly with his own.

Left with little choice, the rest sweatdropped and shrugged at each other.

* * *

" 'The Fighting Spirit Gym'." Misty read aloud the sign on the wall.

"This sure doesn't look like a ordinary pokemon gym..." Ash commented.

"No? What ever gave it away, Ash? the fact that everything here is for humans..?" Skye deadpanned at him, causing him to scowl.

"Shut up!"

Brock, whom had been staring at a poster of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, turned to Rebecca. "What's the 'P1 Grand Prix'?"

"P1 is short for 'pokemon #1 Grand Prix'." Rebecca began to explain. "It's a tournament for fighting pokemon. Because my father wants to win the P1 he's training all the time and ignoring his family."

"So if we defeat that Hitmonchan your dad will come to his senses and come back home." Brock spoke, finally understanding what Rebecca had asked them to do.

"Right!" She nodded, smiling at them.

"Heh! Don't worry, just leave it to us!" Brock told her, smiling with confidence... Or was that arrogance?

"Leave it.." Ash blinked.

"To us..?" Misty finished, pointing at herself.

"Pikaa?" Pikachu tilted his head, confused about the situation.

"I think you are being a bit selfish, Rebecca."

They all turned to Skye, who was leaning against the wall, Eevee held against her chest. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted downwards.

Rebecca blinked. "What.. Do you mean..?"

Skye opened her amethyst eyes and looked straight in to her blue eyes. "The way i see it, even if your father has been ignoring his duties to his family, he is also chasing his dream... How would any of you feel, if you were denied to even try reaching your dreams... Besides, after the tournament is over, he would come home, right?"

She walked towards the door. "What ever you decide to do, is up to you but leave me out of it." With that, she walked out, leaving the others to stare after her.

* * *

Skye listened disinterest as a male voice broke through the speakers around her, signaling that the tournament had just began. In the end, she had decided to come, though not with her friends.

Skye had spent the few hours training with her pokemon and after that, she had gone to the pokecenter, where she had called to professor Oak to check on her pokemon there and of course she had to call her father too, who had told her that he had wanted to participate in the tournament, but couldn't leave the farm.

He had offered Skye that he would send Hitmonchan to her so she could, but she had declined and told her what had happened earlier that day, her father had understood.

With Eevee upon her shoulder she stood near the crowds. Of course she would come, she wanted to be sure her friends wouldn't get themselves killed. Hopefully they knew what they were doing...

"Vee..?" Sensing his trainers distress, Eevee cooed gently to her, giving an affectioned lick to her cheek. absentmindedly, her hand rose to scratch him behind his ears, which to the pokemon gave a content whine. "I'm alright Eevee, don't worry."

She sighed and turned around. "Better go and find the three, before they do something they'll regret."

Thankfully, it didn't take her too long to spot Misty who had Pikachu on her lap and Rebecca among the crowd and she made her way to them. "Hey."

The two turned to see who was talking and gasped seeing Skye.

"I thought you didn't want to be part of this?" Misty commented, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't." Skye responded. "But i rather be here incase Ash get's himself in to a mess he can't get out of, then not being here and not being able to help."

Nodding, Rebecca offered her a seat. "Please sit down, we can watch together."

Accepting her offer, Skye sat down, placing Eevee on her lap and they all turned to watch as Rebecca's father had appeared on stage. The announcer introduced him and Hitmonchan as the number one contenders, before the other contenders were introduced, including Ash and Brock.

Skye managed to catch her friend's eye and she gave a small smile and gave him a light nod, the boy returned the small smile with a huge one and waved like a mad man at her.

chuckling, she leaned back and waited for the first match.

The first match was between Machop and Primeape _ash's_ Primeape, to be exact. Skye took time to observe the two pokemon.

Machop was obviously well trained, it's eyes were fixed upon Primeape, no conflict appeared in it's eyes, it knew it was there to take the opponent down. The fighting type was fit, no doubt it's trainer was focused on getting it in perfect form. Calm and focused.

Primeape was the complete opposite. Wild and untamed, Ash couldn't have had the pokemon for too long and hadn't formed a strong bond with it. Most Primeapes were very temperamental, but Ash's Primeape seemed to be even more so. hot tempered, but still had the instincts of a wild pokemon, that could either be disadvantage or advantage, depending on how well Ash could keep his pokemon in check.

So far, it seemed Machop had the upper hand, as it immediately attacked, hitting Primeape numerous times before sending the monkey flying.

Primeape, however, wasn't ready to give up and got up from the ground, jumping up and ready to kick Machop, who unluckily stopped Primeape with it's hands.

"This looks bad.." Misty gasped.

Suddenly, Machop began spinning Primeape around.

"Oh, that can't be good..." Skye murmured.

"Vee..." Eevee agreed, his ears drooping.

As if hearing her, Machop let go and once more send Primeape for a fly. Skye watched as Ash made a run for it, trying to catch his pokemon and he did, unfortunately with his back.

the girls next to her gasped and she stood up. "ASH!"

Worry clouded her mind, but Rebecca pulled her back down, there was nothing they could do, that wouldn't cause Ash to get disqualified.

But as she watched, it was clear that Ash's actions had an affect on Primeape, they pokemon was suddenly very determinant.

Even Misty noticed the change. "That's amazing.."

Confused, Rebecca turned to her. "What's amazing?"

"Primeape used to do what it wanted and never listened to anybody, now it's taking orders from Ash."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, i kind of figured, Primeape still looks wild, kind of like what my fathers new pokemon looked like when they first came to the farm. Ash must have created a bond between them just now with his actions. Good job Ashy!"

After that, it didn't take long, before Primeape won the match. Now that the trainer and the pokemon worked together, it was an easy win.

After their match, it was Hitmonlee against Brock's Geodude. Skye had no clue why Brock was even in the tournament, Rock types were weak against fighting types and there pokemon were very well trainer.

"Don't worry, everything's under control!" Brock shouted at them, making Misty and Skye sweatdrop.

"Brock watch out behind you!" Rebecca called.

Of course the idiot would forget the on going match because of a girl... It made Skye wonder if he did that during his gym leader days too...

Geodude hit Brock as it was sent flying by Hitmonlee's powerful kick. Skye shuddered. She had never liked the looks of Hitmonlee which preferred attack over defense. The again she could be biased, as Hitmonchan was one of her favorite pokemon due to the loving care and protection her father's Hitmonchan had always given her. She hoped she would one day catch one.

But as the match went on, Geodude as forced to depend of defense, as Hitmonlee continued to beat Geodude down.

Rebecca's father interrupted, by giving the distressed boy a red towel, which he immediately threw in the ring, ending the match.

The next few fights went on, Thankfully they were easy wins for Ash, Pikachu had jumped on Skye's lap with Eevee as Misty got a little riled up, so Skye gently pet his fur and Eevee cooed softly to him, which Pikachu answered to and the two began talking in their own language.

Then, it was time for the two last battles. The winner would take on Ash, the battle was between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Rebecca's dad and the person in a long dark coat and a hat... Now that Skye thought about it, the person seemed pretty familiar.. Oh well...

The two were pretty evenly matched as the clashed together, it cause shivers to travel down Skye's back as she watched.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, however, when Hitmonchan seemed to get stuck on something, and wasn't able to move out of the way of Hitmonlee. Poor punching pokemon was soon used as a kicking bag.

Suddenly, Rebecca jumped in the way of the kick. "Stop it! Don't hurt my fathers pokemon!"

The idiotic girl! Skye cursed in her head, as she began racing towards the ring, but thankfully, her father got in front of the blow and he was sent flying.

Hitmonlee backed off and Skye jumped next to them, as they surrounded the father.

"Oh daddy..." The girl whispered, tears glittering at the corners of her eyes. Painfully, her father got up from the floor.

"Are you hurt, Rebecca?" He asked, and Skye couldn't help but to smile, he used the exact same tone as her own father had used after a Weedle had stung her when she had been 6.

"No, i'm fine." Rebecca responded.

"I'm glad." The father told her, keeping his eyes on her. He then took the red towel from his shoulders and threw it in. "I give up!"

And so, the match went to Hitmonlee, which meant Ash would have to face the kicking pokemon in the final battle.

But at the moment, Skye barely thought of it, as she focused on the touching scene between father and daughter, as Rebecca's father apologized to her. The two hugged.

"Aww..." Skye cooed.

"Isn't that great?" Ash asked.

"The family's back together.." Brock spoke, as they watched the two.

"That means we're up against Hitmonlee."

"That's right."

"Your battling brought them back together and now all Ash needs to do is win one more time to become champion." Misty, who had just appeared next to them, told them.

"Don't bet on it." A female voice spoke and they all leaned back around the corner to see the speaker.

"I can't wait for the chance to show you three little goodie-goodies what losers you are. You don't stand a chance against us. We're going to win that championship belt!" It was none other than Jessie of the Rocket team, who had disguised herself and James as a extremely tall person by her sitting on James shoulders.

Skye had to admit it was pretty funny that James was peeking out from the 'stomach' though...

"And after we do, you can find us at the 'all you can eat' buffet-table!" The man smiled goofily at them, but got punched by Jessie.

"Will you be quiet?!"

"It's them again!" Ash shouted and Skye couldn't help but to facepalm, what was it with these guys and pointing out the obvious?!

"Team Rocket!" Misty wasn't too pleased with seeing them either.

"How did you ever guess?!" Jessie asked them, sarcasm clear in her tone. they threw the coat off. Poor James was struggling under Jessie's weight.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

**"To unite all people within our nation!"**

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

**"To extend our reach to the stars abo-abo-! i can't take it!"** The poor guy was turning red.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

**"Surrender now..Surren..der.."** Slowly, James sunk to the ground under Jessies weight. "Or prepare to... prepare to.. fi-ii-ight..."

That one sounded like a muffled sob to Skye...

"Ah, we're not finished..!" Jessie told them, and as suddenly as they had gone to the ground, they were up.

"As i was saying! We're going to be the winners around here!" Jessie continued, and Skye couldn't help but to notice their flushed face.

"And you can bet your buffet on that!"

Thankfully, the match started then. things were pretty even then, with the advice Rebecca's father was giving them, Primeape was doing pretty good. Skye watched silently as they battled, Eevee resting at her feet then.

Skye didn't notice, but Eevee did, when Pikachu tried to catch Ash's attention. Skipping over to his friend, Eevee cooed in question. Pikachu explained what he had found out when he had followed Meowth and the two pokemon went under the ring together.

Skye blinked when Hitmonlee jumped on one of the poles and she saw the confused expression's of Team Rocket, but when Hitmonlee jumped forward and Primeape jumped up she turned back to the match. Primeape grasped Hitmonlee and from Ash's order, threw it on the floor in a seismic toss.

The pokemon hit the floor hard and Skye knew that it was over. And indeed it was. People began cheering, as Brock and Ash went in the ring and Primeape was dressed in the championship belt. Skye smiled. They deserved the win.

Skye blinked when she heard her pokemon's cry and looked to the left to see Eevee running to her. Kneeling down, she scooped her pokemon up. "And where were you?" Eevee smiled at her and looked over to the Team Rocket.

Skye, following his example also looked to them, and saw Pikachu handing something to Meowth. Then with a wave, the electric mouse hurried to them, jumping on Skye's shoulder.

To her amusement,what ever it was, it gave an electric surge, frying them, before it blew up and took Team Rocket with it.

* * *

"Please take care of Primeape, i'm counting on you." Ash told the father and daughter, as he shook hands with his pokemon, whom was going to stay there to train to become stronger.

"There's no need to worry, you can depend on me." The father told him.

"And i will make sure my father spends a lot of time with his* family" Rebecca told them with her father nodding.

"You keep on training and winning Primeape and i'll always will be proud and grateful that i knew real P1 champion!" Ash told his pokemon, who stared back, tearfully.

They said their byes and took off, towards their new destination.

Hopefully their next adventure would be a little more relaxing, because Skye was getting really tired of this...

**I Just had to put this in here!**

*** in the show, Rebecca says 'her' instead of 'his' i just found it funny x3**


End file.
